


Сценарий №4

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Крис Эванс снимает свой первый фильм – романическую историю о любви двух парней. На одну из главных ролей он приглашает Себастиана Стэна, а вторую по стечению обстоятельств ему приходится исполнять самому.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Капитану Обосную на новоселье:)  
> По его же двум заявкам.  
> Работа старая и сильно нуждается в реконструкции, так что скоро будет вычищена от заместительных и прочей хтони.

Крис поймал палочками последнюю клецку и закинул ее в рот. Закрыв пустую картонную коробку, он положил ее вместе с уже ненужными палочками на стол. Задумчиво двигая челюстями, он вернулся в исходное полулежачее положение и уставился на окно. Уже давно стемнело, только мелкий дождь моросил и оставлял потеки на стекле, но Крис и не думал спать. Привычки наедаться на ночь у него не было, но неделя выдалась крайне нервной. Рядом с горой упаковок от пиццы, тайской еды и пустых бутылок пива лежал сценарий. Уголок его был загнут, а рядом с названием красовался круглый отпечаток от чашки. Посмотрев на сценарий, парень тяжело вздохнул.

Когда Крис Эванс пришел на студию с твердым желанием снимать фильм, он не догадывался, чем все в итоге обернется. За столько лет, проведенных в кинематографе, он был уверен, что знает, как устроена вся эта кухня. Но оказалось, по ту сторону камеры все намного сложнее и тяжелее. Крису было предложено на выбор пять сценариев для романтических фильмов, но продюсер Джон Джексон особенно выделил сценарий под номером четыре. На его вопросительный взгляд Джексон предложил открыть папку. Пробежавшись глазами по синопсису, Крис изумился. 

– Он про геев?

– Да, – совершенно невозмутимо ответил продюсер, извлекая из кармана пиджака пачку «Мальборо».

– Джон, ты хочешь сказать, что мой первый фильм будет про геев? – решил уточнить Крис. – Серьезно?

– Не горячись, – ответил Джексон. Он ловко прикурил сигарету и выпустил струйку дыма. – На твоих рейтингах это скажется только положительно. Всех так тронул тот факт, что ты поддержал своего брата в его камминг-ауте. Ты можешь нехило на этом выплыть. Фильмы про геев только так награды гребут. Вспомни «Горбатую гору» и «Миллионера из трущоб».

– «Миллионер из трущоб» не про геев! – негодующе воскликнул Крис.

– Серьезно? – Джон сделал глубокую затяжку и пожал плечами. – Ну, это не суть. Словом, прочти и сам все поймешь.

Крис смотрел на него своим самым сердитым взглядом и играл желваками. Разумеется, он не имел ничего против геев и фильмов о них. Но все это слабо походило на свободу выбора. А именно этого он хотел, решив попробовать свои силы на новом поприще. Наконец, Крис совладал с чувствами, аккуратно сложил все пять сценариев в рюкзак и произнес:

– Я прочту их все и выберу сам. 

Джон Джексон, сжимая в зубах сигарету, миролюбиво вскинул ладони.

– Как скажешь, Крис.

И вот спустя два дня начинающий режиссер Крис Эванс прочел все пять сценариев, а один из них даже трижды. И он был вынужден признать, что продюсер прав. Сценарий под номером четыре оказался лучшим из них всех. Это была довольно трогательная и чувственная история любви двух молодых мужчин, полная душевных метаний и отрицаний. И самое главное для самого Криса – со счастливой концовкой. Сценарий сильно выделялся на фоне остальных четырех, которые представляли из себя обычную банальщину из серии «он встретил ее, она его полюбила, и они поженились». Это была та самая история, которую ему хотелось бы рассказать в своей первой работе. Именно такие фильмы Крис любил смотреть сам. 

Уже при втором прочтении он пытался нарисовать в воображении главных героев, Генри и Мэйсона. Первым как-то сам собой представился младший брат, Скотт. Дело в том, что на протяжении довольно долгого времени он был единственным геем, которого знал Крис. И всякий раз при упоминании этих развеселых ребят он автоматически представлял брата. Из Скотта вышел бы отличный Генри – добрый, мягкий и в чем-то нерешительный парень. Брат мог быть таким или хотя бы казаться, когда это было надо. А вот второй персонаж ввел Криса в ступор. Это был словно собирательный образ из ролей его недавнего коллеги, Себастиана Стэна: «эксцентричный, противоречивый и дьявольски красивый», как было написано в синопсисе. Не то чтобы Крис смотрел все фильмы с его участием, Себастиан сам как-то делился впечатлениями. Он тогда сказал, что ему чаще предлагают роли либо геев, либо обиженных жизнью негодяев. Читая, Крис зацепился за строчку из середины сценария «Мэйсон зло смотрит на Генри и произносит: Ты никогда не признаешься себе в этом!» И теперь Крис не мог отделаться от образа Стэна с дрожащими от негодования губами, выплевывающего эту фразу в лицо своему возлюбленному. Возможно, стоило поменьше думать о Себастиане Стэне и его губах, потому что парень плотно вплелся в роль Мэйсона. И как бы ни пытался Крис прогнать навязчивые мысли, облик второго героя сложился весьма определенный. И дело было даже не в том, что снова хотелось очутиться на одной съемочной площадке, хотя, безусловно, хотелось. Просто Себастиан казался тем, кем нужно.

Крис Эванс был только начинающим режиссером, но решил, что за прошедшие пару дней проделал вполне неплохую работу. Он выбрал сценарий и даже определился с видением персонажей. Возможно, он даже и актеров подобрал, кто знает. На следующий день предстояло обсудить кандидатуры с Джексоном и, в случае одобрения, можно было связываться с агентами Скотта и Себастиана. Подводных камней было предостаточно. Основная проблема крылась в бюджете. После съемок у «Марвел» гонорары Стэна должны были значительно увеличиться. Да и график у него вполне мог быть уже забит под завязку. Впрочем, так же как и у Скотта. Крис прикинул, на какие рычаги можно надавить, чтобы убедить братишку сняться в своем фильме, если тот окажется занят в другом проекте. Жаль, что у него не было таких рычагов на Стэна. Крис твердо знал, что сам звонить не рискнет. 

Он дожевал клецку и прикрыл глаза. В голове тут же нарисовался образ будущего фильма. Скотт и Себастиан на фоне панорамы Нью-Йорка. Да, это определенно должен быть Нью-Йорк. Картинка получилась красивой. Может, даже слишком. Жалко будет ее разрушать. Крис открыл глаза и разочарованно выдохнул. Он с досадой понял, что финансово Стэна они не потянут. Придется искать кого-то похожего. Хотя, зачем похожего? Да и где еще одного такого взять? Крис потянулся к столу и нашел среди мусора недопитую бутылку «Гиннеса». Под пиво было проще представить себе, что он снова очутился на одной площадке с Себастианом. Этот симпатичный парень не был таким общительным, как сам Крис и большинство остальных из каста «Первого мстителя». Он, конечно, охотно принимал участие во всеобщем веселье, но никогда не бывал его зачинщиком. В нерабочее время он вел себя довольно сдержанно, но совершенно менялся, стоило режиссеру скомандовать «Мотор». Играл он превосходно. Если для Криса роль Капитана стала пропускным билетом в мир «несмазливых мальчиков», то Стэн уже давно имел свою нишу. Крису оставалось лишь мечтать о подобных ролях, ведь он был долбанным Кеном с соответствующим послужным списком. А Себастиан играл непонятых обществом подлецов или жертв обстоятельств и разных комплексов. Крис заворожено наблюдал, как тот из спокойного паренька превращается в жестокого Зимнего солдата, и внутри что-то переворачивалось. И порой во время съемок совместных сцен, когда Капитан пытается достучаться до своего друга, Крису казалось, что он вовсе не играет, а на самом деле хочет вновь увидеть прежнего милого Стэна вместо холодного убийцы.

Крис зевнул, голова приятно потяжелела и словно приросла к спинке дивана. Он сделал еще один глоток и отложил бутылку в сторону. Кажется, пиво его сморило. И все-таки попытаться заполучить Себастиана вместе со Скоттом стоило. Крис уже понял, что вмешиваться в процесс съемок будут нещадно, но почему-то преисполнился уверенности, что сможет с этим справиться. Лишь бы удалось воплотить свои идеи. И, словно поставив в своих рассуждениях точку, Крис провалился в сон. 

***

– Ну, я же говорил! – сально улыбнулся Джон, разваливаясь на стуле. – Геи отлично продаются.

Крис с трудом сдержал порыв ударить продюсера в челюсть. Привычка реагировать так на любые выпады в адрес геев выработалась в нем еще с тех пор, когда Скотт раскрыл ему свой секрет.

– Я выбрал не поэтому, – как можно спокойнее сказал Крис, расправляя на столе уже изрядно помятый сценарий. – История отличная.

– Как скажешь, – отмахнулся Джексон. – Какие соображения?

Крис сделал глубокий вдох, будто готовился к прыжку в воду, и начал говорить:

– Я вижу это так. Нью-Йорк, зима, хлопья снега. Мы много снимаем на улице и через окна баров, магазинов, других зданий. Генри и Мэйсон знакомятся в кофейне где-нибудь на Верхнем Вест-сайде. Встречаются на улице, например в Центральном парке или на Десятой авеню. Финальная сцена должна быть набережной Манхэттена. Там отличная панорама.

Джон слушал, задумчиво курил и прикидывал что-то в голове.

– Все это, конечно, здорово, Крис, но ты в курсе, сколько стоят съемки в Нью-Йорке? – спросил он, туша сигарету в пепельнице.

– Если честно, нет, – признался Крис.

– В десять раз дороже, чем в Бостоне.

Крис прищурился, считая в уме, и в ужасе распахнул глаза. Цифра получилась баснословная. Он понуро опустил голову.

– Нечего тут сопли развешивать, – продолжил тем временем продюсер. – Мы можем снимать там недели полторы. Этого хватит на все твои панорамы и здания.

– Правда? – по-детски обрадовался Крис.

– Только тебе придется поднапрячься. Ты еще поймешь, как это сложно, снимать в разных городах.

Начинающий режиссер облизнул губы и сделал пару пометок на полях сценария.

– Теперь к героям, – деловито сказал Джексон. – Есть мысли?

– Да, – подобрался Крис, снова начиная нервничать. – Я прикинул, кто мог бы сыграть.

– И кто же? 

– Мой брат, Скотт, – начал он. – Роль Генри.

– Прекрасный выбор! – довольно закивал Джексон. – Просто блестящий! А второй?

– Себастиан Стэн. 

Крис попытался сказать это как ни в чем не бывало, но Джон удивленно вскинул брови. Он достал из кармана мятую пачку и снова закурил. Эванс замер в ожидании.

– Стэн... – произнес продюсер. – Я слышал, он сейчас очень дорогой. Я бы сказал, слишком дорогой.

– Да, но он идеален для этой роли! – Крис решил отстаивать свою точку зрения. – Я долго думал, и никто лучше него не подойдет.

Джексон отвел от него взгляд. Он молча докурил и, затушив сигарету, обратился к Крису:

– Это может сработать. Ваши имена на слуху. И ему не составит труда поцеловать в кадре мужика. 

При этих словах Крису снова захотелось врезать. В этот раз не только за Скотта, но и за Себастиана. Но он снова себя сдержал. Сейчас он был близок к тому, чтобы картинка из его головы стала явью.

– Это значит «да»? – осторожно спросил Крис.

Продюсер кивнул и, заметив радостное выражение его лица, тут же выставил указательный палец.

– Но! Ты можешь забыть о Нью-Йорке.

Хорошее настроение вмиг улетучилось.

– Но, Джон... В нем же вся суть!

– Прости, но у меня связаны руки. Либо Себастиан Стэн, либо Нью-Йорк. Выбирай.

Крис чувствовал себя так, будто у него выбили почву из-под ног. Он обмяк в кресле и тоскливо взглянул на продюсера.

– Себастиан Стэн, – выдохнул Крис.

– Мудрое решение, – одобрительно улыбнулся Джон. – Что ж, я свяжусь с его агентом.

– Со Скоттом я поговорю сам, – сказал Крис.

– Договорились, – Джексон протянул руку, и Крис пожал ее.

Продюсер встал, чтобы уйти, но задержался в дверях.

– Ты – молодец, Крис. Принимаешь верные решения.

Крис слабо улыбнулся и, как только дверь захлопнулась, закрыл лицо руками. Нью-Йорк из его картинки безжалостно вычеркнули.

***

Разговор с братом вышел коротким, но продуктивным. 

– Ты шутишь? – удивился Скотт. – Ты помнишь, чем закончилась наша попытка работать вместе?

– Ну, пожалуйста! – взмолился Крис, перекладывая телефон из одной руки в другую.

– Ответь, ты помнишь? – требовательно спросил брат.

– Помню, – признался Крис.

Вспоминать о том провале было неприятно. 

– И чем же? – не унимался Скотт.

Крис вздохнул.

– Я вел себя как последний засранец, и мама расстроилась.

– Вот, – почти торжественно подытожил брат.

Крис негодующе уставился на экран телефона и снова прижал его к уху.

– Скотт! – принялся оправдываться он. – Это было всего лишь домашнее представление на Рождество. Я же не виноват, что ты переигрывал! 

– Я играл Иосифа, – вскинулся брат. – Его жена родила от святого духа, я изображал шок.

Они одновременно расхохотались, вспомнив провальный вечер.

– Ладно, – отсмеявшись, сказал Крис. – Скотт, забудь уже про ту пьесу. Ты подумай, это ведь главная роль. 

– Ну, хорошо, – смягчился брат, – что это за фильм?

Крис обрадовался, что Скотт проявил интерес и тут же затараторил:

– Он про двух парней. Они познакомились в кафе, когда их заказы перепутали, и влюбились. Но один из них не уверен в правильности своих чувств и…

– Крис, – перебил брат и усмехнулся в трубку, – твой первый фильм про геев? Серьезно?

– Скотт, кто бы говорил! – язвительно заметил Крис.

– Ну, допустим, я согласился, – сказал Скотт. – Кто будет моим партнером?

Теперь настало время для главного козыря.

– Если все пройдет удачно, то Себастиан Стэн.

Брат присвистнул.

– Ничего себе! Я видел много фильмов с его участием.

Крис вспомнил направленность некоторых работ Стэна и хмыкнул.

– Не сомневаюсь, Скотти.

– Помолчи, Крисси, – передразнил его брат и, помолчав немного, добавил, – я соглашусь, если ты пообещаешь вести себя адекватно и не цепляться к моей игре.

– Но я – режиссер, – засмеялся Крис, – это моя работа цепляться к твоей игре.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – уже более серьезно произнес Скотт. – Если начнешь тиранить, я уйду.

Крис кивнул, забыв, что брат его все равно не видит.

– Договорились, – сказал он.

– Когда мои пробы?

– Я заеду в гости на выходных, – ответил Крис. – Сценарий вышлю сегодня.

– Хорошо, тогда до выходных, – сказал Скотт и весело добавил, – Я приготовлю для тебя пирог с бататом, а то ты больно хорошо выглядишь в последнее время.

– Ну, спасибо! – ехидно отозвался Крис.

– Пока, – попрощался Скотт и повесил трубку.

Крис выключил телефон и кинул его на диван. Он плюхнулся рядом и снова взял сценарий. Довольный тем, что брат согласился, он вывел «Скотт Эванс» напротив «Генри Кроуфорд». Крис даже не сомневался, что пробы пройдут удачно.

***

Следующие две с половиной недели оказались на редкость изматывающими. Несколько дней подряд проходили пробы на роли второго плана. Крис вместе со сценаристом дорабатывал отдельные фрагменты сцен. Помимо этого, необходимо было составить план съемок – съездить и посмотреть места, выбрать подходящие, договориться с владельцами помещений. А это предполагало огромную кучу бумаг и звонков. Во всем этом Крис запросто бы расклеился, но его грела мысль, что ему уже удалось внести в фильм что-то свое. Вернее, кого-то. 

Сначала агент Себастиана Стэна дал положительный ответ Джексону, а потом и сам актер лично позвонил Крису, пообещав приехать на пробы и репетиции через несколько недель. Скотт отлично зачитал свою роль на домашних пробах с пирогом с бататом и уже выучил текст. Периодически он позванивал Крису, прося объяснить тот или иной поступок главных героев. Крис скрупулезно объяснял тонкости взаимоотношений двух парней, хотя и не был до конца уверен, что брат не придуривается.

Словом, все шло как по маслу. Каст был подобран, дело оставалось лишь за массовкой. Эту обязанность Крис с удовольствием свалил на своего помощника, Тома. А сегодня должен был приехать Себастиан. Они не виделись с самого лета. Стэн уехал раньше, чем закончились съемки «Зимнего солдата», а туры в поддержку фильма еще не начались. Нередко Крис ловил себя на мысли, что ему не хватает рядом этого жизнерадостного человека. Им не очень много довелось поработать вместе в этой картине. Всего несколько сцен, да и те почти все – драки. Пообщаться на площадке удавалось нечасто, и Криса это сильно расстраивало. Но теперь их ждало две недели репетиций, а потом целый месяц съемок. Крис предвкушал не только удовольствие от совместной работы, он также надеялся, что им удастся провести побольше времени вне работы. 

Крис ждал его на студии в небольшом кабинете, где были только стол, пара стульев и камера на штативе. Он привычно делал пометки на полях свежей копии сценария, когда дверь отворилась. В комнату зашел Стэн, все такой же взъерошенный и добродушный.

– Себс! – Крис резво поднялся с места и подскочил к приятелю.

Не успев толком поздороваться, Себастиан оказался зажат в его мощных руках.

– Крис, – он почти прохрипел, – я тоже рад тебя видеть.

– Я соскучился, – весело сказал Крис, не выпуская его из объятий. – Как долетел?

– Отлично, – просипел Стэн.

Когда, наконец, парень получил свободу, он взглянул Криса. 

– Неплохая борода.

Режиссер почесал обросший подбородок.

– А ты снова – Джеймс Дин.

Себастиан машинально провел рукой по коротко стриженым вискам и бегло огляделся.

– Ну, и как тебе в режиссерском кресле? – спросил он.

– Отвратительно! – честно признался Крис и засмеялся.

Стэн улыбнулся и скинул с плеча рюкзак. 

– Давай сделаем это быстро.

– Что, прости? – не понял Крис.

Достав из рюкзака сценарий, Себастиан сказал:

– Пробы.

– А, точно! – спохватился Крис и поймал на себе понимающий взгляд друга.

– Совсем заработался? 

Крис выразительно закатил глаза, и Себастиан снова улыбнулся.

– Не волнуйся, я тебя не задержу, – сказал он.

Он прошел к стулу, уселся перед камерой и развернул текст перед собой. 

– Сцена номер сто один.

Крис расположился напротив и открыл нужную страницу. Нажав на кнопку записи, он принялся ждать.

– Себастиан Стэн, – заговорил актер. – Пробы на роль Мэйсона Говарда для фильма «Снег за окном».

Он закрыл глаза, настраиваясь на нужный лад. И когда открыл их, перед Крисом сидел уже Мейсон. Крис невольно восхитился, как из мягкого его взгляд стал жестким и требовательным.

– Я знал, что найду тебя здесь. 

Крис выждал паузу и бросил взгляд на свою реплику.

– Что ты хочешь от меня?

– Ты знаешь, что, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан. 

От этой плотоядной улыбки у Криса по спине пробежал холодок.

– Я женюсь через две недели, – сказал он.

Стэн фыркнул, но тут же сжал зубы.

– Прекрасно! – выплюнул он.

– Ты должен уйти, Мэйсон.

Себастиан замолчал, опустив глаза.

– Я не могу, – наконец, сдавленно произнес он. – Я не знаю, что мне с этим делать. Я просто не могу. 

С каждой услышанной репликой Крис все больше уверялся в правильности своего выбора. Эта роль словно для Стэна и была написана. Он с трудом заставил себя перевести взгляд обратно на текст. 

– По-твоему, это нормально?

– А что нормально?! – воскликнул Стэн. – В мире вообще есть что-нибудь нормальное? Думаешь, с девушкой будет иначе? 

– Да, иначе! – повысив голос, ответил Крис.

– Брехня! 

Себастиан смотрел зло, переводя дыхание, его глаза влажно блестели.

– Ты можешь пойти под венец, – произнес он дрожащими от негодования губами, – можешь притворяться всю оставшуюся жизнь, что именно об этом ты и мечтал. Но ты будешь знать, что это не правда. И ты никогда не признаешься себе в этом!

Стэн говорил с тем же чувством, как Крис и представлял. Он даже задержал дыхание и еще пару мгновений смотрел на Себастиана, который уже закончил читать сцену. Его взгляд все еще был слишком жестким. 

Крис вскинул ладони, словно сдаваясь.

– Ты – лучший! – восхищенно произнес он.

Себастиан вмиг стал прежним. Он улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, и Крис невольно засмотрелся.

– Я могу еще пару сцен показать.

Крис махнул рукой.

– Не стоит. Завтра все покажешь. Устроим вам со Скоттом первую читку. В десять здесь же.

Себастиан свернул сценарий и поднялся со стула. Он наблюдал, как Крис выключает камеру и встает следом.

– Даже отсматривать не будешь? – удивился он.

– Это же формальности, – ответил Крис.

Он благодарно взглянул другу в глаза.

– Я рад, что ты согласился. Спасибо.

– Не за что, мне понравился сценарий, – Себастиан вновь расплылся в улыбке. – Довольно смело для первого фильма. И хотелось посмотреть, как ты справишься. Я помню, как ты лез со своими комментариями к Джо.

Крис засмеялся.

– О да, посылал он за это громко и далеко.

Себастиан облизнул губы. Крис по привычке задержал на них взгляд. 

– Может, выпьем? – предложил он. – Отметим встречу.

– Да, конечно, – согласился Себастиан.

Он подхватил куртку, и они пошли к двери. Не успел Крис дотронуться до ручки, как дверь распахнулась, и на ее пороге показался Том.

– Мистер Эванс, – обрадовался парень, – хорошо, что вы еще не ушли!

Том ему сунул какие-то бумаги.

– Мистер Джексон передал Вам сметы. Просил срочно ознакомиться. 

Крис со вздохом принял документы и взглянул на кучу непонятных цифр. Он виновато посмотрел на Стэна.

– Ничего, – ответил тот. – В следующий раз. Развлекайся.

Он улыбнулся и сочувственно похлопал по плечу. Крис смотрел в спину удаляющегося Себастиана и чувствовал тоску. 

– Можешь идти, Том, – сказал он помощнику. 

Оставшись один, он сжал бумаги в руках и вернулся за стол. В конце концов, они еще успеют пообщаться, а дела ждать не будут. Разложив документы перед собой и включив на телефоне калькулятор, режиссер Крис Эванс погрузился в работу.


	2. Глава 2

Крис опрокинул чашку горячего кофе прямо на брюки и тут же зашипел от боли. Как можно скорее спустив брюки до колен, он облегченно выдохнул. Жечь перестало, хотя кожа и выглядела немного покрасневшей. Высвободившись из штанин, Крис бросил взгляд на часы. Он и без того опаздывал, а теперь придется переодеваться. Еще и без кофе остался, как назло! Недовольно засопев, он вернулся в спальню. В это утро все валилось из рук, а все потому что он совершил серьезный промах. Приглашая брата и друга в свой фильм, он надеялся, что так ему будет работать комфортнее и спокойнее. Первая читка сценария прошла замечательно, что только подтверждало теорию. Но начинающий режиссер Крис Эванс ошибался. 

Все пошло не так не сразу. Более того, еще накануне ничего не предвещало беды. Скотт и Себастиан прекрасно справились со сценой знакомства в кафе и последующих случайных и неслучайных встреч. Крис не мог нарадоваться на своих актеров, которые схватывали на лету. Он диву давался, как легко из его непоседливого брата получился скромный и мягкий Генри, а из молчаливого Себастиана – томный обольститель. И вот когда на носу была репетиция сцены первого поцелуя, Крису пришло понимание неразумности собственного решения. Кажется, только теперь он осознал, какую картину ему предстоит наблюдать, и потому он ужасно нервничал. Весь вечер Крис просматривал сценарий, прокручивал в голове эту сцену и мучительно краснел, когда доходил до того самого поцелуя. Он знал, что подобные сцены будут, но все никак не мог отделить в голове брата и друга от образов Генри и Мэйсона. Это было чертовски непрофессионально, но Крис ничего не мог с собой поделать. Полночи он крутился в постели, то сбивая одеяло в ноги, то натягивая до самого носа. По его ощущению, уснул Крис лишь под утро. По крайней мере, впервые за долгое время ему было тяжело подняться по будильнику. 

Надев чистые джинсы, Крис выбежал из спальни. Времени на новый кофе уже не оставалось. Он выскочил из квартиры и помчался на парковку в надежде, что актеры не начнут репетировать без него.

***

Заходя в кабинет, Крис так торопился, что врезался плечом в дверной проем и чертыхнулся от боли. Скотт и Себастиан, сидевшие на подоконнике о чем-то болтавшие, одновременно повернули головы на его ругань.

– Доброе утро, – буркнул он.

– Доброе, – не очень уверенно произнес Скотт. 

Очевидно, видок у Криса был тот еще, потому что Себастиан спросил:

– Ты в порядке?

Крис приостановился и машинально пригладил волосы.

– Да, а что?

– Просто ты выглядишь так... – Себастиан замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Будто по тебе бульдозер проехался! – закончил за него Скотт.

– Не выспался, – снова буркнул Крис и прошел к столу.

Он громко бухнул на столешницу рюкзак и достал из него уже изрядно помятый сценарий. Открыв его на нужной странице, он поманил к себе актеров. 

– Сцена короткая, но важная, – заговорил режиссер, когда Скотт и Себастиан поднялись и подошли ближе. – Они идут по ночной улице, освещенной фонарями. Вокруг почти ни души. На них падает снег. Они разговаривают. Мэйсон хватает Генри за грудки и целует. Понятно? Себ, помни, ты тут главный. Ты его соблазняешь. 

Крис взглянул на Стэна и добавил:

– Ну, как-нибудь. Как это парни делают, я не знаю.

Он уловил короткий смешок от Скотта. И хотя Себастиан казался серьезным, Крис готов был поклясться, что в его глазах плясали веселые искорки. Крис легонько стукнул брата сценарием, чтобы тот перестал ржать. 

– Теперь Генри! – продолжил он. – Сначала Генри пугается, возможно, делает шаг назад. У него внутри борьба, понимаешь, Скотт? А потом он сам целует Мэйсона в ответ. 

Скотт согласно кивнул.

– Побольше чувств – это их первый поцелуй, не забывайте, – закончил свои наставления Крис.

Он только сейчас понял, что все еще стоит в куртке, и, тут же сняв ее, кинул на стол. 

– Ладно, начнем, – скомандовал Крис. – Они вышли из бара и идут по улице. Приступайте. 

Скотт и Себастиан отошли в дальний угол комнаты, подождали пару мгновений и начали играть. Они медленно двигались в сторону Криса, посматривая по сторонам, на потолок и пересекаясь взглядами. Комната была не достаточно большой, поэтому они шли по кругу. 

– Люблю ночной город, – сказал Себастиан. – Ночью все становится другим. Более настоящим, что ли.

Скотт засунул руки в карманы и втянул носом «морозный» воздух.

– Никогда не гулял ночью, – признался он.

– Серьезно? – удивился Себастиан. – Даже в колледже? 

Скотт кивнул.

– Невероятно! Чем ты там занимался?

– Я учился, – просто сказал Скотт.

Стэн усмехнулся.

– Как скучно. 

– Я – не очень веселый.

Себастиан резко остановился и взял Скотта за руку, заглядывая в глаза. Крис замер. Ему показалось, что Себастиан одним взглядом объяснил, что это не так, что Генри вовсе не скучный. Стэн отпустил руку Скотта и ухватился за рубашку на его груди. Сминая ткань, Себастиан медленно притянул Эванса-младшего к себе и поцеловал. Вдумчиво и не спеша. Крис с трудом подавил в себе желание отвернуться. Наконец, Стэн оторвался от его младшего брата. Тот выждал пару мгновений и подался вперед. Он обхватил Стэна за затылок и прижался к его губам. Себастиан вцепился в его плечи, и тут Крису стало совсем неловко. Он не раз видел Скотта, целующегося с парнем. Но сейчас ему было не по себе. И дело было вовсе не в брате. Целующегося с парнями Себастиана наблюдать еще не приходилось. Крис не мог не признать, что оба поцелуя вышли неплохими. Это было почти то, что он хотел. Причем, с первого же раза! Или не с первого? Может, они уже прошли сцену, пока он добирался до студии? 

– Стоп, – услышал он собственный чуть севший голос. – Не то.

– Не то? – удивился Скотт, нехотя выпуская из объятий Себастиана. 

Стэн облизнул губы, и Крис задержал на них взгляд. Опомнившись, он резко отвернулся и прокашлялся. Актеры отстранились друг от друга и выжидающе уставились на режиссера. А Крис задумался над тем, что же его так напрягло. Он повернулся к брату.

– Скотт, меньше страсти. Это первый поцелуй, а не первый раз. 

Скотт прыснул.

– Ты – такой скромняга, оказывается.

Крис закатил глаза. Почему-то братец резко вызвал раздражение. 

– Ты забыл, какой у Генри характер? – спросил Крис. – Я хочу увидеть нежность.

Скотт насупился.

– И не так долго, поняли? – добавил Крис, чувствуя себя невероятно старым словно профессор в колледже.

Актеры хмыкнули, обменялись улыбками, но спорить не стали.

– Давайте заново, – скомандовал Крис.

Они снова ушли в другой конец комнаты и начали движение. Крис внимательно слушал их беседу и подобрался, когда она подошла к концу. 

– Чем ты там занимался? – воскликнул Себастиан.

– Я учился, – ответил Скотт.

– Как скучно.

– Я – не очень веселый.

Крис наблюдал их второй поцелуй и теперь уже мечтал сбежать. Если страсть он еще как-то переварил, то нежность смутила его окончательно. Словно он заглянул в замочную скважину. Проводив взглядом руку брата, скользнувшую по спине Себастиана, Крис вышел из оцепенения.

– Так, стоп!

Актеры оторвались друг от друга. Скотт выглядел недовольным.

– Недостаточно нежно? – язвительно спросил он.

Крису захотелось снова стукнуть брата сценарием. И, пожалуй, побольнее, чем в прошлый раз. Он сделал вдох, отгоняя негативные мысли, и попытался сконцентрироваться на самой сцене. Актеры напряженно смотрели, ожидая его решения. Крис вспомнил, как сам прорабатывал сложные моменты на съемках. 

– Забудьте обо мне, – сказал он. – Попробуйте так, как сами видите. Это иногда помогает.

Скотт и Себастиан переглянулись, пожали плечами и отошли в сторону. Они недолго поговорили, обсуждая сцену, и вновь повернулись к Крису.

– Готовы? – спросил он и, получив утвердительные кивки, приготовился наблюдать. 

– Никогда не гулял ночью.

– Серьезно? Даже в колледже? 

– Невероятно! Чем ты там занимался?

– Я учился. 

– Как скучно.

– Я – не очень веселый.

В этот раз Себастиан взял одной рукой Скотта за плечо и потянул на себя. Прикоснувшись к его губам всего на несколько мгновений, он выпустил Эванса-младшего из захвата и посмотрел в глаза. Скотт удивленно моргнул и тут же подался вперед. Он обхватил Стэна за затылок и поцеловал в ответ. Себастиан издал легкий стон, прижимаясь к Скотту всем телом. Крис повидал немало поцелуев на съемочных площадках, и этот сильно выделялся. Слишком обычный, живой, не постановочный. Вдоль затылка прошелся холодок от осознания, что они на самом деле целуются. Не Генри и Мэйсон, а Скотт и Себастиан. Отчаянно захотелось их прервать, но в горле как назло встал ком, и Крис не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

Наконец, актеры, тяжело дыша, отстранились друг от друга. Себастиан дотронулся до своих припухших губ и отвернулся. Скотт тоже выглядел так, словно был не в своей тарелке. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и подмигнул партнеру. 

– А ты хорош, – со смехом сказал он.

Себастиан ухмыльнулся. 

– Спасибо. Боюсь, я перецеловал больше парней, чем ты. 

– Не знал бы, что ты – натурал, ни за что бы не подумал, – Скотт игриво повел бровями. 

Это было уже слишком.

– Ладно, перерыв и перекур, – оборвал их веселье Крис.

Он приоткрыл окно, и в щель тут же прорвался холодный ветер. Глядя на то, как Крис достает пачку, Скотт возмутился.

– Да брось! Ты же не куришь. Только на вечеринках.

– Считай, у нас вечеринка, – мрачно отозвался Крис. 

Он не понимал, почему брат его сейчас бесил. Он, в общем-то, и не собирался курить, но рабочий процесс становился таким нервным, что сам того не желая, Крис начал перенимать вредную привычку продюсера. Из окна поддувало, и он поежился от холода. Рядом на подоконник уселся Себастиан и достал из пачки сигарету. На удивленный взгляд Криса, он легкомысленно бросил:

– Вечеринка же.

Скотт демонстративно отошел подальше. 

– Ты только потом жвачку пожуй, договорились? – попросил он Стэна.

Тот, прикуривая, засмеялся.

– Обойдешься! 

– Так, с поцелуями закончили, – резко сказал Крис.

– Почему? – удивился Стэн.

– Перейдем к следующей сцене. 

Крис с облегчением сделал очередную затяжку. В следующей сцене поцелуев не было.

– Мы же еще не отрепетировали толком.

– Текст читаете хорошо, с остальным потом разберемся.

Он поймал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд брата.

– Что?

– Ничего, – немного грустно ответил Скотт. – Скучаю по своему брату.

Крис промолчал, он почувствовал себя гадко. Ему стало немного стыдно перед Скоттом за свое поведение. Себастиан рядом молча рассматривал свои ботинки, кажется, ему было неловко присутствовать при конфликте братьев. Крис решил взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он – серьезный режиссер, а серьезные режиссеры не должны давать волю эмоциям.

***

– Геи так не делают! – возмущенно заявил Скотт.

Крис развел руками. Он всего лишь предложил сделать героев чуть более галантными, а именно, подать пальто в баре. 

– Откуда я знаю, как делают геи?

– Геи – это просто парни, – взвился Эванс-младший. – Ты бы предложил какому-то парню пальто?

Крис устало прикрыл глаза.

– Может, хватит говорить про геев?

– Крис, это фильм про геев, – сообщил ему Скотт.

– Можешь мне не напоминать, – огрызнулся Крис.

Они замолчали, сверля друг друга недовольными взглядами.

– Может, уже перейдем к сцене? – подал голос Себастиан.

Он выглядел утомленным и украдкой позевывал.

– Конечно, – немного смягчился Крис.

Спустя несколько часов репетиция все-таки была окончена. Сцена вышла чудной, но у Криса совершенно не было желания хвалить ни Скотта, ни Себастиана.

– Я впервые рад, что у меня нет братьев, – тихо сказал Стэн себе под нос, на ходу застегивая куртку.

Оба Эванса его услышали и недружелюбно переглянулись.

– До завтра, – сказал Себастиан, дергая ручку двери. 

– Пока, – Крис заметил, что тот расстроен, и потому все же добавил, – ты был молодцом. 

Себастиан обернулся, бросил на него грустный взгляд и тут же скрылся за дверью.

– А к тебе это не относится, – строго сказал Крис брату.

Скотт вздохнул.

– Так, Крис, нам надо поговорить.

Он подошел в брату и заглянул в глаза. 

– Крис, ты не обижайся, но работать с тобой сложно. Я ухожу.

– Что?! – опешил Эванс-старший.

– Меня позвали в театр. Я уже работал с этим режиссером, и он не пытается оторвать мне голову на репетициях.

– Но ты не можешь меня сейчас бросить! – воскликнул Крис.

– Лучше сейчас, когда съемки еще не начались. У тебя будет время найти замену.

Крис опустился на стул и уронил голову на руки. Скотт сел перед ним на корточки.

– Крис, я надеюсь, ты меня доставал, потому что я твой брат, – вкрадчиво произнес он. – Иначе ты – хреновый режиссер. Научись отделять работу от эмоций. Я думал, ты это умеешь.

Крис удрученно засопел.

– Сильно я тебя доставал? 

– Еще как!

– Прости, я... – Крис вздохнул. – Я не знаю, почему.

Скотт прикусил губу, как если бы пытался сдержать улыбку. Правда, поводов для улыбок сейчас точно не было.

– Мой тебе совет, не снимай своих близких, – мягко произнес Скотт. – Особенно, вместе.

– Ты о чем?

– Думаю, ты понимаешь.

Скотт поднялся на ноги, похлопал его по плечу и вышел. Крис еще долго сидел на стуле и смотрел в открытую дверь. Кажется, он понимал, о чем говорил брат. Но признаться себе в этом было не просто.

***

Крис раздраженно смотрел на ворох анкет перед ним. Голова раскалывалась, а спина затекла от долгого сидения на неудобном стуле. На протяжении четырех часов он слушал один и тот же текст на все лады и уже готов был взвыть от бессилья. Сейчас претенденты на роль Генри Кроуфорда толпились за дверью в ожидании его вердикта, а режиссеру Крису Эвансу совершенно нечего было им сказать.

– Ты сдурел?! – орал Джексон, когда Крис сообщил ему об уходе Скотта. – У нас же все было утверждено! Теперь нужно срочно организовывать пробы, искать замену. Только теперь придется равняться на Стэна – абы какого актера ему в пару не возьмешь. А денег на это нет! 

Крис все это понимал. Он уже пожалел, что позволил Скотту уйти. Но силой заставить брата вернуться он не мог. Откладывать съемки на время, чтобы найти достойного партнера Себастиану, тоже было невозможно, так как сроки действительно поджимали. Они и так уже выбились из графика, проще было вообще свернуть весь проект. Или сделать кое-что, на что у Криса не хватало духу. Наспех собранные пробы результат не принесли. Кандидаты были самые разные, но все они были не те. Мысль, что один из них может испортить фильм, не давала покоя. Как понять, что тот, кто прочел текст сносно здесь, не облажается после? А если у них не пойдет контакт с Себастианом или, что еще хуже, пойдет слишком сильно и не в ту степь? Как со Скоттом. Так думать было непрофессионально, и Крис это знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Джон Джексон сидел рядом и поглядывал на анкеты. Наконец, он не выдержал и поторопил:

– Крис, мне еще с женой в ресторан идти. Не хочу из-за тебя опоздать.

– Так иди, я сам.

– Нет уж, парень. Давай, выбирай при мне, – он взял три анкеты и бросил их перед Крисом. – Стивенс, Томсон и Смит были ничего.

Крис кивнул. Это были лучшие из пришедших, но звезд с неба все равно не хватали. Томсон сильно нервничал и долго не мог настроиться на нужный лад. Смит казался слишком болтливым, и терпеть такого человека на съемочной площадке Крису не улыбалось. Стивенс в некотором смысле был тем, кто нужен. Долговязый, белобрысый, симпатичный. Но что-то в нем отталкивало. Ему не хватало какого-то тепла, которое должно было быть в Генри. Зритель просто не поверит. В глубине души Крис знал верное решение для выхода из ситуации, но слишком боялся его принять. 

Он поморщился, отодвинув от себя все анкеты, и устало потер виски. 

– Ты можешь сыграть сам, – как бы невзначай обронил Джексон.

Крис закатил глаза. Первый опыт в режиссуре и без того тяжелый, а если еще и сниматься в фильме в главной роли, то можно смело выбирать себе могилу на ближайшем кладбище. Не говоря уж о том, что играть пару вместе с Себастианом было бы... странно. 

– Нет, – твердо сказал он. – Я не хочу рисковать. 

– Боишься репутацию испортить? А что? Я видел коллажи про вас в сети.

Джексон разразился хохотом, за что Крис одарил его хмурым взглядом. Он успел пожалеть о выборе тематики уже миллион раз. Надо было брать сценарий про трубача, который познакомился с девушкой на вокзале. Там бы никаких проблем не возникло, в том числе и душевных метаний. 

Джон взял одну из анкет.

– Мы берем вот этого. Хьюго Стивенс, – прочел он.

Все-таки, Стивенс! Крис про себя чертыхнулся. Пусть он играл сносно, но до уровня Стэна не дотягивал. В кадре это выглядело бы нелепо. Все равно что поставить рядом паренька из школьного театра и бродвейского актера. 

– Он отстойно играет, – все же позволил себе высказаться Крис.

– Лучше всех пришедших. И он нам по карману, – деловито сказал Джон. – Если хочешь, чтобы твой Стэн играл в фильме, довольствуйся этим. Или играй сам.

Крис сжал зубы и поерзал на стуле. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, принимая то самое решение. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

– Что хорошо? – уточнил Джексон.

– Я сам сыграю.

Джон расплылся в плотоядной улыбке.

– Мудрое решение, – сказал продюсер. – Ну, а теперь мне пора, Надин меня уже заждалась.

Он поднялся с места и пошел к выходу. По пути он остановился и обернулся.

– Кстати, теперь у нас освободились финансы. Ты можешь снимать в Нью-Йорке. Я договорюсь о количестве дней. 

Крис оторопело хлопнул глазами и чуть не подпрыгнул от такой новости. Усталость как рукой сняло. Глядя на его счастливую улыбку, Джек ухмыльнулся.

– Вы оба с поцелуйчиками такую кассу соберете, «Марвел» и не снилось! – хохотнул он и вышел из комнаты.

«Поцелуйчиками», – повторил Крис про себя и покраснел. В памяти тут же всплыла недавняя репетиция, припухшие губы Себастиана и вырвавшийся из его груди тихий стон. Из мыслей Криса вырвал гул голосов из-за двери. Помечтать он еще успеет, а пока стоило сообщить результаты актерам.

***

Себастиан пришел в назначенное время, замерзший от внезапного похолодания, до самого носа замотанный шарфом. Переступив порог, он с любопытством огляделся. Крис позвонил ему накануне, сообщив радостную новость – партнера нашли. На расспросы ответить он не успел, потому что на вторую линию вклинился Джон Джексон, и пришлось спешно заканчивать разговор.

– Ну и где он? – спросил Себастиан. 

Крис раскинул руки, демонстрируя самого себя.

– Он перед тобой.

Себастиан удивленно вскинул брови.

– Серьезно?

– Абсолютно.

Стэн нахмурился.

– Ты уверен? 

– Да, – ответил Крис и тут же объяснил. – Так сложились обстоятельства. 

Себастиан все еще смотрел недоверчиво, и Крису даже стало немного обидно.

– Что не так?

– Ты – и режиссер, и актер. Справишься со всеми обязанностями?

Крис только об этом и думал со вчерашнего дня. А еще о неминуемых романтических сценах и сопутствующей им неловкости, но знать об этом Стэну было необязательно.

– Справлюсь, – твердо ответил Крис. 

Себастиан усмехнулся и принялся разматывать шарф.

– Только бороду сбрить не забудь, – сказал он.

– Обязательно, – Крис засмеялся. – Ладно, приступим, работы полно.

Они начали с самой первой сцены – знакомства в кафе. На подоконнике нашлись пустые стаканы от кофе, который они пили, когда репетировали эту же сцену со Скоттом.

– Кажется, это Ваш, – сказал Крис, протягивая один из стаканов Себастиану.

Стэн удивленно округлил глаза, убирая ото рта свой «кофе». Он посмотрел на воображаемую надпись с чужим именем на бортике и воскликнул:

– Вот идиот! Я сейчас куплю Вам новый.

– Ничего страшного. Я не против латте.

Крис «отпил» кофе и смущенно улыбнулся.

– Я – Мэйсон, – Стэн протянул руку.

– Да, я знаю, – Крис указал на кофе, пожимая руку.

Стэн снова глянул на свой стаканчик и «прочел»:

– Генри.

Он посмотрел на Криса с нескрываемым интересом, и ему стало не по себе от этого изучающего взгляда. Крис прекрасно понимал, что это Мэйсон смотрит на Генри, но в груди что-то шевельнулось. 

– Ну, хорошего дня, Генри! – Себастиан улыбнулся так обворожительно, что ответную глупую улыбку Крису даже не пришлось играть.

Стэн прошел мимо него и остановился.

– Ну как? – спросил он, и было заметно, что тот нервничает.

– Непривычно, что ты не машешь ножом и не пытаешься меня убить, – пошутил Крис, желая разрядить обстановку.

Себастиан рассмеялся.

– Давай, еще пару раз прогоним, хорошо? – предложил он.

Они повторили эту сцену несколько раз, а потом сразу же перешли к следующей. Все получалось так легко и гладко, что все сомнения в правильности решения ушли прочь. На душе у режиссера Криса Эванса стало так хорошо, словно в груди кто-то разлил кувшин теплого молока.


	3. Глава 3

Режиссер Крис Эванс отпер дверь, и она почти сразу же захлопнулась за ним, пиликнув электронным замком. Из последних сил он добрался до спальни и рухнул ничком на кровать. Не заботясь о том, что надо бы переодеться, умыться или просто разуться, Крис блаженно закрыл глаза. Щека прижалась к шершавому покрывалу, и парень недовольно хмыкнул. Он уже неоднократно просил домработницу не застилать постель, потому что все равно приходит за полночь и сразу ложится спать, но женщина упрямо делала по-своему. И этим до ужаса напоминала его бабушку. И как и бабушке, ей Крис перечить не решался. 

Он уставал как проклятый. Практически сразу после отъезда Себастиана из Бостона начались съемки. Пока Стэн был занят на Бродвее, команда Криса Эванса снимала сцены, посвященные одному Генри. И это был настоящий ад. После каждого дубля, вместо того, чтобы не выходить из образа, Крису необходимо было смотреть отснятую сцену, а потом настраиваться заново. Это довольно сильно тормозило съемочный процесс и выматывало его морально. А когда остальные актеры уходили домой, он был вынужден оставаться и отсматривать материал, что забирало уже и физические силы. Он не питал иллюзий, что после приезда Себастиана станет легче. Но пара дней передышки, пусть и относительной, была гарантирована, так как сначала должны были проходить съемки сцен только со Стэном. К сожалению, по плану это занимало меньше недели, а потом их ждали совместные сцены и Нью-Йорк. 

Нью-Йорк... Крис мечтательно улыбнулся сквозь полудрему. Продюсеры выделили средства на целых четыре дня в этом прекрасном городе. Конечно, это не то, на что он изначально рассчитывал, но на красивые панорамы и ключевые сцены времени должно было хватить. Вот так. Когда Крис мечтал стать режиссером, он представлял, как будет работать со сценаристом, создавать интересные сцены, потом подбирать актеров и локации, а уже потом активно работать на площадке. В его мечты никак не вписывались бумажная волокита, забота о финансах и прочие скучные обязанности. 

Накопленная за день усталость давала о себе знать ноющими мышцами и слипающимися глазами. Сознание медленно поплыло, и Крис уснул. Из уютного сна его вырвал пронзительный рингтон мобильника. Не открывая глаз, парень достал его из кармана джинс и приложил к уху.

– Привет, – раздался в трубке бодрый голос Джона Джексона.

Крис промычал в покрывало нечто, похожее на приветствие.

– Эй, ты там спишь, что ли?

– Нет, – соврал Крис.

– Через час приедет Стэн. 

– Куда? – не понял он. – Ко мне?

– Зачем к тебе? – в свою очередь удивился Джон. – В Бостон! В «Ритц Карлтон», ты уже забыл?

Если честно, сейчас Крис даже свое имя с трудом помнил, но Джексону решил об этом не сообщать. Он все же разлепил веки и даже приподнялся на локтях. Промогравшись как следует, он начал вспоминать, что сегодня была пятница, и в ночь на субботу у Себастиана планировался вылет из Нью-Йорка. Крис даже вспомнил про номер в отеле. Он сам выбирал – театральный район, люкс, парк под окнами. Не будь Крис местным, сам бы непременно там остановился. 

– Не забыл, – сказал он продюсеру. – Так ты только за этим звонишь?

– Его агент просил передать, что Стэн будет готов к репетиции в десять. Будь к этому времени на студии. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Крис, – спасибо.

– Дрыхни дальше, сурок, – хрипло рассмеялся Джон и отключился.

Крис настроил на телефоне будильник на полдевятого и отложил его в сторону. Тяжесть прошедшего дня навалилась сверху, не позволяя подняться и даже поменять положение, и Крис снова уткнулся лицом в мягкую постель. Уже через несколько мгновений он сладко спал.

***

Оказавшись в своем кабинете на студии, Крис почувствовал дежавю. Он снова сидел в этой комнате в ожидании Себастиана. Правда, за окном уже вовсю царствовала зима. Легкий снежок кружил над городом и аккуратным тонким слоем оседал на всех поверхностях, а на узком пороге за стеклом уже скопилась небольшая снежная горка. На столе перед Крисом стоял картонный поднос на вынос из кофейни за углом. На нем теснилось несколько стаканов с кофе, отчего запах в помещении стоял просто чудный. И, самое главное, бодрящий. Крис, конечно, относительно неплохо поспал в прошлую ночь, но чтобы окончательно выспаться, ему нужна была как минимум неделя хорошего спокойного сна. Он вдыхал пары живительного напитка, когда на пороге кабинета появился Себастиан.

Он зашел без стука и повел носом, уловив аромат кофе.

– Отлично! – сказал Себастиан. – Я как раз ужасно хочу спать. Привет.

Он раскинул руки в приветственном жесте, и Крис тут же подскочил, чтобы обнять друга. Он стиснул Стэна в своих крепких объятиях и почувствовал запах мороза и табака. 

– Как в старые-добрые? – спросил Себастиан, указав на гладко выбритый подбородок Криса. 

– Как видишь, – кивнул режиссер, делая шаг назад и демонстрируя жертву своему фильму – для роли с любимой бородой пришлось распрощаться. – Как добрался до Бостона? 

– Довольно быстро, даже уснуть не успел.

Крис поймал его взгляд, устремленный к столу, и тут же добавил:

– Угощайся.

Себастиан тут же не преминул воспользоваться предложением и взял один из стаканов.

– Как номер? – спросил Крис, наблюдая, с каким блаженством друг делает глоток.

– Отлично! – ответил тот, облизнув верхнюю губу. – Там даже есть телескоп!

– Серьезно?

– Да, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – правда, я ни черта в звездах не понимаю. Заходи как-нибудь посмотреть.

– Обязательно, – Крис кивнул и снова уставился на Стэна, приложившего к губам стакан.

Поймав себя на разглядывании друга, он мотнул головой.

– Ну, начнем? – сказал Крис. – Надо прогнать несколько сцен до съемок. У нас всего день.

Себастиан усмехнулся.

– Ты в курсе, что у твоего фильма чудовищный график? 

Крис виновато улыбнулся.

– Что поделаешь, – он развел руками. – Ну что, времени мало. Сначала надо прогнать переживания из-за ссоры с Генри и одиночную прогулку по городу, их снимаем в первую очередь. 

Себастиан отставил свой кофе. Он достал из рюкзака изрядно помятый сценарий и пробежался взглядом по строчкам, то хмурясь, то слегка улыбаясь. Крис опомнился, что опять просто стоит и таращится на него. Он тут же прокашлялся, почесал затылок и отвернулся, надеясь за всеми этими действиями скрыть свой беспардонный интерес.

– Я готов, – сказал Себастиан, и они приступили к репетиции.

Играть вместе было легко и приятно. В этом фильме им было, где развернуться. В отличие от «Первого мстителя», например. Там им выделили совсем немного совместных теплых сцен, а в «Зимнем солдате» и подавно. Еще тогда, на съемочной площадке «Марвел», Крис почувствовал эту легкость их актерского дуэта. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга и, даже сбиваясь с текста, просто импровизировали. Крис помнил, как всякий раз становилось тоскливо после того, как Стэн завершал свою работу на съемках и уезжал. 

После он нередко сравнивал с Себастианом своих партнеров, к сожалению, не в пользу последних. Не миновала эта участь и Хилари Бойл, игравшую невесту Генри, Монику. Хилари была профессиональной актрисой, чрезвычайно милой на вид и абсолютно скучной в жизни. По сюжету между Генри и Моникой никаких искр не летало. И Хилари с этим прекрасно справлялась. По крайней мере, Крису не хотелось целовать ее, ни находясь в образе Генри, ни будучи самим собой. А ведь он частенько западал на своих партнерш. Не то, чтобы он сразу вел их на свидание, но помечтать об этом был совсем не против.

Время пролетело незаметно быстро. Почти не делая перерывов, актеры на протяжении всего дня репетировали сольные сцены Стэна, благо, их было мало. Перекусив, они решили, что негоже пропадать драгоценному времени, и потому повторили некоторые совместные сцены – знакомство, ссору и пару бесед. С остальными актерами Себастиану предстояло встретиться в воскресенье. График, и вправду, был безумным. Крис радовался, что они очень плотно поработали до начала съемок, ведь теперь необходимо было лишь освежить в памяти весь отработанный материал. Вернее, почти весь.

Крис устало размял шею и отложил сценарий. 

– Перекур? – спросил Себастиан.

– Нет, я – пас, – ответил Крис и для убедительности выставил руку.

Впервые за несколько недель напряженных съемок он не хотел курить. С Себастианом было работать намного легче, чем с остальной командой или даже с одним лишь Скоттом. Стэн не пытался вывести его из себя или подсунуть на подпись ворох бумаг. Он просто играл, шутил и в целом был именно тем приятным парнем, с которым они когда-то познакомились на съемочной площадке «Первого мстителя». 

Себастиан же расположился на подоконнике и дымил в приоткрытое окошко. Он перевел взгляд на развалившегося на стуле Криса и спросил:

– Мы не будем репетировать прогулку по ночному городу или разговор на набережной?

Крис уже понадеялся, что ему удастся избежать этого вопроса. Он подобрался на месте и сел ровно.

– Не сегодня, – как можно спокойнее ответил он и попытался принять расслабленный вид. 

Себастиана такой ответ явно не устроил.

– Но мы же их почти не репетировали.

– Не волнуйся, успеем. У меня все под контролем.

Крис был уверен, что сказал это достаточно убедительно, и снова развалился на стуле. К счастью, Себастиан ничего на это не ответил. Он лишь посмотрел на Криса странным взглядом и в своей привычной манере закусил нижнюю губу. Оставалось лишь гадать, понял ли он причину отказа репетировать. Хотя признаться, Крис и сам ее не до конца понимал. Все эти сцены, которые он не захотел прогонять, объединял один элемент. А именно, поцелуи. Не то чтобы ему была противна мысль о поцелуях с парнем. Крис никогда этого не делал, и по работе в том числе. Почему-то ему казалось, что неловкости после такого будет не избежать. Ведь это был не просто какой-то парень, это был Себастиан Стэн. В прошлый раз, ссылаясь на спешку, Крис не стал толком заострять внимание на этих сценах, да и Себастиан тогда особо не возражал. Уже после его отъезда Крис нещадно отредактировал сценарий, оставив в нем всего пять сцен с поцелуями. Он понимал, что это глупо, ведь целоваться-то все равно придется. И поэтому режиссер Крис Эванс нервничал и старался оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше.

– Что ж, если сегодня ты больше ничего репетировать не хочешь, то я вернусь в отель.   
С мрачным взглядом Себастиан потушил сигарету и запер окно. Он казался немного расстроенным. Крис это заметил и понял, что друг устал после репетиции.

Себастиан спрыгнул с подоконника, надел пальто и небрежно накинул шарф.

– Тебя отвезти в отель? – поинтересовался Крис, пожимая ему руку на прощание.

– Нет, спасибо, – Стэн выдавил из себя улыбку и направился к выходу.

Когда он был совсем в дверях, Крис решил напомнить:

– Завтра в девять, не забудь. Нужно прогнать твои сцены с другими актерами.

– Да, конечно, – отозвался Себастиан и ушел, оставив Криса в кабинете одного.

Крис обернулся и обвел взглядом пустые стаканы из-под кофе и коробки от тайской еды, которую они заказывали пару часов назад, чтобы пообедать. Ему снова стало немного тоскливо. Он уселся за заваленный стол, и рука сама потянулась к верхнему ящику, где он хранил сигареты. Но, дотронувшись до ручки, Крис передумал. Он резко поднялся и отправился прочь из кабинета.

***

Портье приподнял шляпу, приветствуя гостей, и открыл для них стеклянную дверь. Крис обвел взглядом просторный холл «Ритц Карлтон». Лично ему здесь бывать не доводилось, и потому он с интересом таращился по сторонам.

– Нам туда, – сказал Себастиан и потянул Криса за рукав в сторону лифтов. 

Как Крис и ожидал, меньшая занятость в картине действовала как нельзя лучше на измотанный организм. И потому, когда после съемок Себастиан попросил помочь ему со сценой, которую предстояло снимать на следующий день, Крис охотно согласился. Взамен Стэн пообещал разрешить посмотреть в телескоп, хотя Крис и не думал, что засидится в гостях до самой ночи.

Двери лифта распахнулись на десятом этаже, и парни вышли в коридор. Себастиан недоуменно огляделся по сторонам.

– Ой, кажется, это не тот этаж, – вдруг сказал он. – Десятый был в Нью-Йорке.

– А тут какой?

– Кажется, одиннадцатый.

Он достал из кармана пластиковый ключ.

– И почему на них не пишут номер этажа?! – возмутился Стэн и засунул ключ обратно в карман.

– Всего один пролет, – успокоил его Крис и задорно подмигнул. – Мы же – супер-герои, нам и не такое по плечу.

– Верно, – согласился Себастиан.

Они поднялись по пожарной лестнице на следующий этаж. Он сильно отличался от десятого – коридор был шире, то тут, то там стояли небольшие диванчики и кресла. Очевидно, это была зона отдыха, а не жилой этаж.

– Кажется, мы опять ошиблись, – заметил Крис.

Стэн зачарованно смотрел куда-то вглубь коридора.

– Да, кажется, у меня двенадцатый, – рассеянно пробормотал он, не отводя взгляда от заинтересовавшего его объекта. – Я снова перепутал.

– Да что там?! – не выдержал Крис.

– Рояль! – радостно выдохнул Себастиан.

Он устремился в сторону, и Крису ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Когда они подошли к роялю, он даже удивился, как сразу не заметил такую махину. Себастиан же мигом уселся на длинный пуф, поднял крышку и заиграл. Мелодию Крис узнал почти сразу – Вальс №14 Фредерика Шопена. Он потратил на ее изучение пару недель, доводя Скотта до белого каления. Брат не сильно увлекался музыкой, а потому уже на второй день занятий он высказал все, что думает о столь занудной классике.

Улыбнувшись детским воспоминаниям, Крис присел рядом с Себастианом, благо размеры пуфа позволяли уместиться двум музыкантам. Он занес руку над клавишами и, дождавшись конца такта, стал подыгрывать. Себастиан удивленно вскинул бровь и обнажил в улыбке зубы. Ровные, белые, отцу Криса, как опытному стоматологу, такие бы понравились. Крис мотнул головой, отгоняя нелепые мысли. И с чего бы это его отцу оценивать зубы Стэна?

Они так и играли в четыре руки, периодически посматривая друг на друга и улыбаясь. И Крис все-таки не выдержал и со смехом протянул:

– Чувак, это чертовски романтично!

– И так по-гейски, – вторил ему Стэн и добавил, – ты должен вставить это в фильм.

Крис перестал играть и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

– Помнишь, там есть такой момент, – продолжил Себастиан, не отрываясь от произведения, – когда Генри готовится к свадьбе и сидит в холле отеля? Мэйсон его находит и признается в любви, а Генри все равно ему не верит. Может, усадить их за рояль?

Крис задумался. Идея была неплохой, даже в некотором смысле оригинальной. Пожалуй, стоило над этим поразмыслить чуть позже. 

– Так ты считаешь, Мэйсон правда его любит? – спросил Крис.

Себастиан уверенно кивнул и заиграл энергичнее. Крис заворожено смотрел, как его пальцы летают по клавишам.

– У него была хреновая жизнь, – тем временем произнес Себастиан, – а тут такой парень нарисовался. Конечно, любит. И Генри его любит, но не признаётся себе.

– Он признаётся! – вступился Крис за своего героя, оторвавшись от созерцания рук друга. – Когда никто не видит.

Себастиан улыбнулся и сделал очередной пассаж, смягчая мелодию.

– И здесь подойдет поцелуй, – он покосился на Криса. – Их почему-то очень мало для любовной мелодрамы. 

Стэн не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, и Крису стало некомфортно. Он почувствовал необходимость как-то разрядить атмосферу и занес руку над клавишами, перебив Себастиана другим мотивом. Он пришел на ум совершенно неожиданно – старая рок-композиция нагло перекрыла вальс. 

Поймав удивленный взгляд друга, Крис лукаво улыбнулся и запел:

Певец в прокуренной комнате,

Запах вина и дешевых духов,

За улыбку они готовы разделить ночь,

И ночь продолжается, продолжается,

продолжается...

Незнакомцы ждут

По всему бульвару,

Их тени ищут

В ночи

Свет фонарей, люди

Живут в поисках эмоций,

Спрятанных где-то в ночи...*

 

Спев припев еще раз, Крис замолчал. Он сыграл финальный аккорд, вскинул руки вверх и высунул язык, изображая рок-звезду восьмидесятых. Себастиан от этого зрелища захохотал.

– Надо замолвить пару словечек Руссо, чтобы Капитан Америка в следующем фильме спел, – сквозь смех сказал он.

– Сделаешь это, и я тебя убью, – засмеялся Крис.

Себастиан еще раз улыбнулся, сыграл пару тактов некой неизвестной Крису композиции и убрал руки с клавиш.

– Хорошего понемножку, пора репетировать, – сказал он и закрыл крышку.

– И все-таки, ты плохо знаешь свой фильм, – сказал Себастиан, когда они поднимались по пожарной лестнице на двенадцатый этаж.

– О чем ты?

– «Думаешь, Мэйсон правда его любит?» – передразнил Стэн.

Криса это даже немного задело. В конце концов, он ведь честно пытался понять мотивы и чувства персонажей. Просто у него не было определенного опыта для этого.

– Эй, я не виноват, что не разбираюсь в таких отношениях, – обиженно произнес Крис. – Откуда я могу знать, что чувствует парень, влюбившийся в другого парня?

Себастиан на это только пожал плечами и хмыкнул. Они в молчании дошли до нужного номера. Крис не понял, почему его друг внезапно помрачнел, но надеялся, что это никак не связано с тем, что Крис не сумел разобраться с его персонажем. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Себастиан в нем разочаровался. И он поставил в уме «галочку», чтобы исправить это недоразумение.

***

Крис Эванс разложил на кофейном столике несколько листов, выдранных из сценария, и требовательно переводил взгляд с одного на другой, словно ожидая, что те волшебным образом заговорят и расскажут, где же он допустил ошибку. В том, что он ее допустил, Крис уже не сомневался. На листах были отрывки из диалогов Генри и Мэйсона, которые должны были помочь режиссеру разобраться в отношениях этих персонажей. Наверно, Крис переутомился и слишком нервничал, но он никак не мог нащупать ускользающую деталь. В другое время он не стал бы резко что-то менять в своей игре, особенно, учитывая, что они уже отсняли довольно много материала. Но у него не оставалось выбора – это был его первый фильм, и Крису хотелось сделать его как можно лучше. Да и свои сольные сцены он мог переснять в любое время. Правда, чувствовал, что в таком случае ему придется платить из своего кармана, так как Джон Джексон такое явно не одобрит. 

Крис схватился за голову и страдальчески взвыл. Как же тяжело быть режиссером! Нужно думать и понимать не только своего персонажа, но и всех остальных. Даже самых эпизодических. Мелькнувшее сегодня в глазах Себастиана разочарование не давало покоя. Крис действительно плохо понимал, что чувствует парень, влюбившийся в другого парня, и это грозило обернуться бедой для его первого фильма. Причем уже довольно скоро. Вот уже через несколько дней начинались совместные съемки, а у Криса не было никакой гарантии, что ему удастся изобразить нужные чувства. 

В голове роилась целая куча вопросов. Похожи ли эти чувства на те, что Крис испытывал к девушкам? Как сыграть влюбленность именно в парня? Как этого самого парня целовать? И, самое главное, как все это сделать, чтобы выглядело натурально? «Соберись!» – велел он себе.

В первую очередь Крис решил отталкиваться именно от парня. Он задумался о Мэйсоне Говарде, и отчего-то в памяти всплыла репетиция поцелуя. Он вспомнил, как страстно Скотт целовал Себастиана. Судя по виду брата, ему это понравилось, но Скотт ведь был геем. Правда, и Стэн тогда выглядел довольно возбужденным. Или он все же играл? Спустя столько времени Крису оставалось лишь гадать, что же было на самом деле. Были в этом виноваты воспоминания или что-то еще, но вместо нью-йоркского прожигателя жизни перед глазами возник образ Себастиана Стэна. Себастиан Крису нравился. С ним было легко, весело и иногда тревожно. Особенно, когда он молчал и смотрел своим непонятным, ничего не выражающим взглядом. А еще Стэн был превосходным актером, и пусть Крис и сам считался таковым, он впервые чувствовал собственную некомпетентность. У него появилось мерзкое чувство, что он может запороть всю картину только тем, что не сможет достойно сыграть в паре со Стэном. После этого можно было смело уходить из всех совместных проектов. 

Крис решил, что он просто обязан исправить ситуацию. И если с поцелуями он пока ничего прояснить не мог, то вопрос о влюбленности в парня можно было задать вполне конкретному человеку. Крис нашарил на столике завалявшийся в бумагах телефон и набрал номер брата.

– Привет, великий режиссер! – раздался в трубке веселый голос Скотта.

– Привет, предатель, – усмехнулся Крис. 

– Рациональная капитуляция – это не предательство. 

– Скотт, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? – Крис решил сразу перейти к волновавшему его вопросу.

– Валяй.

– Как ты впервые влюбился?

– Это сейчас приступ братской заботы или тебе для роли? – ехидно поинтересовался Скотт.

Крис сжал зубы, сдерживая желания выдать пару саркастических комментариев в ответ.

– Для роли.

– И кто еще тут предатель? – со смехом протянул Скотт и уже более добродушным тоном ответил. – Ты же знаешь. Это был Бен Аддамс из десятого класса.

– Я помню. Но, что ты чувствовал?

– А что ты чувствовал, когда влюбился в Кейси? – вместо ответа спросил Скотт.

– Но это же другое! – воскликнул Крис.

– И почему же? – осведомился брат. – Ты ее хотел? Ладони потели? Язык заплетался? Ты чувствовал себя полным кретином?

– Ну да, но... – попытался донести свою мысль Эванс-старший. – Она же девчонка, так что у меня был шанс. Меня бы не побили за это, например.

– Так тебя же побили! – весело напомнил Скотт. – Ее приятель, Джейк. 

– О, черт! Точно, – Крис застонал от стыда. – Но ты ведь понял, о чем я. Было это ощущение неправильности?

– Крис, оно у меня всегда возникает, когда я влюбляюсь по уши. Уж не знаю, как с этим обстоят дела у других людей. 

Крис припомнил все свои влюбленности, и некоторые из них действительно начинались из смеси ощущений неправильности и желания. 

– Ты справишься, – ободряюще сказал Скотт. – Ты – отличный актер, Себ – отличный актер, – хохотнув, брат добавил: – и горячий парень!

– Скотти, я тебя придушу, – пообещал Крис.

– Спокойной ночи, Крисси.

Брат повесил трубку, а Крис еще какое-то время смотрел на экран мобильника. Если Скотт прав, и парни влюбляются в парней так же, как и в девушек, то все становилось намного проще. Нужно просто представить, что он влюбился. Не он, конечно, а Генри. Крис прикрыл глаза, погружаясь во внутренний мир своего героя, и представил Мэйсона. Мэйсон смотрел на него лукавыми голубыми глазами Себастиана Стэна и улыбался, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Пожалуй, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Генри запал на такого парня.

***

Крис развалился на диване, решив утешить себя после одного тяжелого дня и перед еще одним не менее тяжелым бутылочкой «Гиннеса» и перечитыванием Хемингуэя. Сегодня он облажался по полной, а завтра его невежество должно было достигнуть апогея. На протяжении всей репетиции Крис отлично читал текст, но стоило подобраться к поцелую, как все шло не так. Он начинал чихать, икать или нервно смеяться. Пару раз звонил телефон, который, как Крис был уверен, стоял на бесшумном режиме. Наконец, Себастиан потерял терпение. 

– Может, перестанешь дурачиться!

– Да кто дурачится-то?! – оправдывался Крис. – Я не специально.

Себастиан предпринял еще пару попыток, но потерпев неудачу, не выдержал и ушел. Не попрощавшись, но зато громко хлопнув дверью. 

И вот, вместо того, чтобы как следует репетировать, Крис валялся на диване и пил пиво. Вечером следующего дня их ждали съемки первого поцелуя Генри и Мэйсона, но он совершенно не был к ним готов. Крис раз за разом прокручивал эту сцену у себя в голове и знал, что и как нужно делать. Но он никак не мог себя заставить переступить через внезапно появившийся страх. Ему было стыдно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Крис никого не ждал, но все же поднялся с дивана и направился в прихожую. Он посмотрел в монитор видеонаблюдения и, с удивлением обнаружив, что за дверью стоит Себастиан, быстро отпер замок.

– Себ? Ты чего здесь? – тут же спросил Крис. – Что-то случилось?

– Не спишь? – поинтересовался Себастиан.

Крис развел руками.

– Как видишь. Заходи.

Стэн прошел внутрь и огляделся. 

– Ты долго не открывал. Я даже подумал, ты остался на площадке.

Крис виновато пожал плечами.

– Да, уже пора туда спальный мешок тащить, – признал он.

Себастиан повернулся, осмотрел его с ног до головы и, прищурившись, сказал:

– Знаешь, я когда-то тоже мечтал свой фильм снять, но вот, глядя на тебя, передумал.

– Все так плохо? – смутился Крис.

Стэн покачал головой и театрально прикрыл глаза.

– Да, это просто кошмар! 

Они засмеялись.

– Так зачем ты приехал? – снова спросил Крис, и Себастиан вмиг посерьезнел.

– Нам надо поговорить. 

Крис уже догадывался, о чем именно, но на всякий случай решил уточнить.

– О чем? 

Стэн набрал в грудь воздух и на одном дыхании выпалил:

– У нас завтра совместные съемки. И очень важные. А мы не готовы.

– Да как не готовы?! – воскликнул Крис. – Я текст с закрытыми глазами могу тебе зачитать.

– Да на кой мне текст? – возмутился Себастиан. – Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты просто побаловаться решил с этими съемками.

Это было обидно. От негодования у Криса даже все слова из головы повылетали. Он с возмущением засопел и нахмурился. Себастиан заметив, что тот обиделся, смягчился и поспешил пояснить.

– Послушай, – начал он,– я понимаю, что для тебя это все в новинку, но ничего страшного не случится от пары поцелуев. И уж поверь, если тебя они так пугают, лучше их отрепетировать заранее. А не неловко тыкаться носами на площадке на глазах у всей съемочной группы.

– Тыкаться носами? – усмехнулся Крис, стараясь скрыть смущение.

– Именно так это и будет выглядеть, – кивнул Стэн.

Крис какое-то время молчал, обдумывая слова друга. Он был приятно удивлен, что тот понял его страхи.

– Ну? – поторопил Себастиан.

– Хорошо, – согласился Крис. – Но помни, я никогда с мужиками не целовался. И если будешь смеяться...

– Ты меня убьешь, да-да, – отмахнулся Себастиан.

Он с готовностью скинул пальто, отправив его на спинку кресла, и взъерошил волосы.

– Ну, давай! 

– Вот так сразу? – опешил режиссер. 

Всего пять минут назад он мечтал набить живот вредным питьем и полистать любимую книгу, а теперь у него в гостиной стоял Себастиан Стэн и требовал поцелуев. Это надо было сначала переварить. 

– Давай, смотри на меня влюбленными глазами, – не унимался Себастиан.

Крис и вовсе растерялся.

– Подожди, – сказал он. – Дай мне в себя прийти. Вернее, в образ войти.

– Пары минут хватит?

– Вполне.

Себастиан уселся в кресло. Он вертел головой, рассматривая помещение, а Крис мысленно вспоминал все, что успел надумать про Генри и Мэйсона за последние дни.

– Я готов, – наконец, сказал он.

– Отлично, – Себастиан с готовностью поднялся на ноги. 

Крис немного стушевался, когда друг подошел близко. Намного ближе, чем обычно.

– Давай, без реплик, – предложил Стэн.

Крис кивнул, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова. Себастиан подался вперед, но тот мгновенно отклонился назад.

– Да расслабься ты уже! – прикрикнул на него друг.

Кажется, за этот день Крис порядком вывел его из себя, потому что еще ни разу он не слышал от Себастиана резких слов в свой адрес.

– Я расслаблен, – соврал Крис, возвращаясь в исходное положение.

Себастиан глубоко вздохнул.

– Слушай, это так же как девушку целовать. Для роли. Ты же не Крис в этот момент, а я – не Себастиан. Усек?

– Усек.

– Будем действовать постепенно, – сказал Себастиан и снова пошел в наступление.

На этот раз он ухватил Криса за плечи, чтобы тот точно никуда не делся. Крис зажмурился в ожидании, но ничего страшного не произошло. Он лишь ощутил короткое легкое прикосновение к своим губам. Открыв глаза, он увидел улыбающегося Себастиана. Друг изогнул бровь и посмотрел на него вопросительно. Подумав, что пока все идет неплохо, Крис кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. Руки с плеч пропали, и лицо обожгло чужое дыхание. Второй поцелуй вышел менее невинным, потому что Себастиан мягко захватывал то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу. Ощущения были приятными, и Крис приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить на этот поцелуй. Но стоило языкам коснуться друг друга, как Крис дернулся назад.

– Извини, – сказал он, чувствуя, что заливается краской.

Себастиан махнул рукой и сделал шаг навстречу. Он снова взял Криса за плечо и поцеловал в третий раз. И этот поцелуй был уже самым что ни на есть настоящим. Язык Себастиана довольно быстро пробрался внутрь и вытворял там нечто такое, отчего у Криса едва не подкосились ноги. Он запоздало понял, что отвечает на ласки с не меньшим энтузиазмом. И парень тоже вцепился в плечо Стэна, притягивая его ближе. Внутри разрастался горячий ком, кислорода в легких уже почти не хватало и почему-то саднило верхнюю губу, но прерываться не хотелось. К сожалению, сделать это все же пришлось. Когда Крис оторвался от губ Себастиана, дыхание друга сбилось, и он смотрел затуманенным взглядом. И Крис бы обязательно съязвил по этому поводу, если бы и сам не дышал как после длительной пробежки. 

– Ну что, живой? – спросил Себастиан.

– Это временно, – отшутился Крис. – Мама меня убьет. Она как-то мне прислала фанатский клип по «Мстителю» с припиской «кажется, я не дождусь внуков».

Себастиан ухмыльнулся.

– Моя уже привыкла и реагирует спокойно.

Крис опомнился, что все еще держит его в объятиях, и поспешил опустить руки. Себастиан прищурился и посмотрел на его губы.

– Не волнуйся, завтра я побреюсь. Будет не так неприятно.

– Да, – Крис провел рукой по припухшей губе и только сейчас до него дошло, что он поцарапался о щетину Стэна, – кажется, я понимаю женщин.

Они снова рассмеялись, и вся неловкость мигом пропала. Так Крис обнаружил, что целоваться с Себастианом совсем не страшно, а вполне приятно. И он даже с некоторым сожалением вспомнил о вычеркнутых сценах с поцелуями.

– Может, еще раз? – предложил Крис, затаив дыхание, и обрадовался, когда Стэн согласно кивнул.

***

Крис позволил гримерше еще раз пройтись кистью по лицу. Мягкий ворс приятно щекотал нос, и на миг парень даже забыл, что стоит на съемочной площадке, освещенной прожекторами. На него были нацелены несколько камер, которые он выставлял на специальных рельсах вместе с операторами. С неба очень кстати падали пушистые снежинки, поэтому машины с искусственным снегом стояли без дела. А неподалеку Себастиан мило улыбался костюмерше, которая завязывала ему шарф в затейливый узел. Крис поймал его взгляд, и тот ободряюще улыбнулся. Вспомнив прошлый вечер, Крис почувствовал, что его щеки горят.

– Эй, что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила гримерша и убрала кисть от его лица.

– Ничего.

– Да ты весь красный! – она потрогала его щеки. – Или успокаивайся, или дай мне пять минут, и я все это замажу.

– Не надо ничего замазывать, – поспешно ответил режиссер, – я сейчас успокоюсь.

– Хотя тебе идет. Выглядит, как настоящее смущение, – с некоторым восхищением добавила женщина.

Крис решил не тратить время и силы на споры с ней, а все же справиться с волнением и так некстати выступившем румянцем. 

Наконец, с приготовлениями было покончено. Техники подняли микрофоны в пушистых чехлах над главными действующими лицами, а Крис повернулся к Тому и кивнул, давая понять, что тот мог приступать. 

– Помни, ты – не Крис, а я – не Себастиан, – шепнул рядом Стэн, и он мысленно повторил эту фразу.

– Камеры, мотор! – скомандовал Том. 

– Фильм «Снег за окном», сцена номер тридцать два, дубль первый, – отчеканила ассистентка и щелкнула хлопушкой перед главной камерой.

Актеры пошли по улице, и одновременно с ними по рельсам поехали камеры. 

– Люблю ночной город, – сказал Себастиан. – Ночью все становится другим. Более настоящим, что ли.

Крис засунул руки в карманы и втянул носом воздух, как когда-то это проделал Скотт.

– Никогда не гулял ночью, – сказал он.

Себастиан удивленно вскинул брови.

– Серьезно? Даже в колледже? 

Крис кивнул и смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по щекам вновь расползается предательский румянец.

– Невероятно! Чем ты там занимался?

Крис пожал плечами.

– Я учился.

– Как скучно, – усмехнулся Стэн.

– Я – не очень веселый.

Себастиан остановился и взял Криса за руку. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза, и Крис увидел тот самый взгляд, дающий понять, что Генри говорит глупости. Стэн сделал шаг и оказался к нему волнительно близко. Дыхание перехватило, и Крис почти застонал, когда друг прижался губами к его рту. И пусть Себастиан больше не кололся щетиной, что-то было не то. Словно вся вчерашняя страсть исчезла. И Крис понял, что именно не так. Сейчас его друг был Мэйсоном, а не Себастианом. Не тем, кем был накануне, кем был вообще. И внезапно Крису это не понравилось. Вновь захотелось той нехватки кислорода и подгибающихся коленей. И он тут же перешел в наступление, обхватив своего партнера за затылок и привлекая к себе еще ближе. Это было не совсем по сценарию, и Стэн удивленно открыл глаза, но сопротивляться не стал. Наоборот, он снова зажмурился, подставляя губы для очередного поцелуя. В груди снова стало очень тепло, и вот теперь Крис был уверен, что перед ним был именно Себастиан без каких-либо масок. Он, наконец, оторвался от его губ и взглянул в глаза. Тот оторопело улыбался, даже не пытаясь вернуться в образ Мэйсона Говарда.

– Стоп, снято, – раздалась команда Тома.

Но Крис словно ничего не слышал и продолжал смотреть на Себастиана. Ему казалось, что сейчас он видит своего друга едва ли не впервые в жизни. И тот был просто прекрасен. 

– Снято, – не очень уверенно повторил Том и неловко кашлянул. 

Крис отпустил Себастиана и перевел взгляд на съемочную группу. Все стояли и молча таращились на них. Он не мог не признать, что поцелуй был превосходным, но все же совершенно не подходил к характерам героев фильма. И он, как режиссер этого фильма, был просто обязан сделать все идеально. И это означало только одно.

– Я бы еще пару дублей сделал, – севшим голосом сказал Крис и, прочистив горло, громко скомандовал, – Том, камеры на исходную, еще дубль.

– Даже отсматривать не будешь? – удивился помощник.

– Позже, у нас полно работы.

Пока команда Криса Эванса возвращала аппаратуру на стартовые позиции, сам режиссер думал о том, что сегодняшние съемки его точно не утомят, сколько бы дублей ни пришлось делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывок из песни Don't Stop Believing группы Journey. Эту песню Крис Эванс исполнял в фильме «Неудачники». Здесь приведен перевод Вероники http://en.lyrsense.com/authors/veronika


	4. Глава 4

Крис выделил курсором мышки кусок видео и перетащил его с одного уровня в программе на другой. Он прокрутил получившийся отрывок в отдельном окне и, довольный склейкой, принялся резать следующую сцену. 

Все рождественские праздники режиссер Крис Эванс провел за монтажом своей картины. Воистину, сколько возможностей открывает современный компьютер! Когда Крис только начинал сниматься и в рамках образовательной программы юного актера ходил на экскурсию по бостонской киностудии, он видел монтажную комнату. Множество мониторов и специальные аппараты для кинолент на годы врезались в память, а работа монтажеров казалась чем-то невероятно трудным, требующим особенных навыков и аккуратности, чтобы не повредить ленту. А теперь Крис просто купил необходимое программное обеспечение, посмотрел инструкцию на «Ютубе» и начал делать монтаж. К слову, трудным занятием это быть не перестало. Но Крис был упорным. Он хотел доказать самому себе, что ему под силу сделать фильм от и до. Он уже стал не только режиссером, но и исполнителем главной роли, а теперь пробовал себя в качестве монтажера. Джон Джексон лишь сказал на это, что Крис мается дурью, ведь у них прекрасные сотрудники, с «набитой рукой», чувством вкуса и годами практики. В итоге они пришли к компромиссу – монтажом занимаются профессионалы, а Крис, раз уж ему так неймется, делает свой вариант. И если вдруг этот самый вариант окажется лучше, то он и будет принят в качестве итоговой версии.

Крис с удовольствием просматривал съемки улочек Нью-Йорка и Бостона, снятых, как он и хотел, сквозь окна кафетериев и магазинных витрин. Он вспомнил, какой переполох вызывала съемочная группа, появляясь с камерами на пороге всех этих заведений. Крис очень радовался, что сбрил бороду, ведь продавщицы и менеджеры тут же узнавали в нем Капитана Америку. За автограф и пару фотографий на телефон их допускали к витринам, и часто даже угощали вкусным кофе. 

Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, Крис остановил курсор на сцене с роялем. Он помнил день, когда они придумали ее вместе с Себастианом. В фильме она получилась неплохо: отличное освещение, грамотная композиция, одетые с иголочки актеры. Но в его памяти все было иначе – чувственнее. Крис нажал на пуск, и из колонок полилась «Фантазия в четыре руки» Шуберта, куда более грустная мелодия, нежели вальс Шопена. На этом настоял Себастиан, так как, по его мнению, она точнее отражала эмоции Мэйсона и Генри во время диалога. Еще пара секунд, и вот поцелуй. Глядя на него со стороны, Крис невольно покраснел. Смотрелось действительно красиво и до одури романтично. Именно то, что ему самому нравилось в мелодрамах. Крис прокрутил еще раз и окончательно удостоверился в том, что Себастиан был прав, предложив занести сцену в фильм. Мэйсон и Генри снова поцеловались, и Крис нажал на стоп-кадр. 

Всему виной были эти поцелуи. Вот какого черта Себастиан так шикарно целуется? После того, как проблема подобных сцен была улажена, работать со Стэном стало легко и даже весело. Они дурачились на площадке и вне ее – пару раз заглянули в бар после не очень тяжелых съемочных дней. И все это время Крис ловил себя на странных мыслях о своем партнере.

Безусловно, дело было в романтической обстановке фильма, а решающую роль сыграло приближающееся Рождество. В детстве так естественно было ждать чуда в последний месяц года. Словно должно произойти что-то очень важное и волшебное. Годы шли, чудеса в декабре происходили все реже и никак не были связаны с большим праздником, но в душе Криса все равно жила эта детская привычка. И в этот раз она дала о себе знать с новой силой. 

В Нью-Йорке все происходило слишком быстро. Нужно было уложиться в бюджет, а потому все три дня съемок прошли крайне напряженно. Работали много, а в отеле падали едва ли не замертво. Успокаивало лишь одно – это были финальные аккорды. И вот настал тот долгожданный день, когда Крис в последний раз прокричал «Снято!», техника и материалы были упакованы и готовы к транспортировке в Бостон, а команда торжественно распила бутылку шампанского в честь окончания съемок. 

Вечером после празднования Крис собирал вещи в своем номере. Он ходил от комода к чемодану и обратно, задумавшись о всех предстоящих делах. Сделана лишь половина дела – впереди еще монтаж и, возможно, озвучка и досъем. Внезапно он споткнулся о провод и чертыхнулся. Кажется, это был телефонный шнур. Пожав плечами, Крис переступил через него и продолжил заниматься сборами. 

Спустя полчаса в дверь номера постучали. Крис опустил крышку чемодана и направился к двери. 

На пороге стоял Себастиан.

– Эй, не спишь? – поинтересовался он.

– Нет. Зайдешь?

Стэн прошел внутрь и огляделся. 

– Я думал, у режиссера хоромы получше будут, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Ты же знаешь, у нас скромный бюджет, – ответил Крис.

– Ну да, – согласил Себастиан. – Тебя ищет Джон. Он не смог до тебя дозвониться даже по гостиничному телефону.

– Ах да, – опомнился Крис, – у меня тут небольшое ЧП.

Он отошел к прикроватной тумбочке, поднял и продемонстрировал выдернутый провод. 

– А как же мобильник?

Крис развел руками. 

– Сел аккумулятор, а зарядник куда-то подевался. 

Себастиан рассмеялся.

– Ты – ходячая катастрофа, Эванс, – сказал он и сделал паузу. – Ну, что ж, я тебе все передал. Джон ждет тебя внизу.

– Я уже иду, – Крис тут же подскочил к двери и пропустил Себастиана вперед. – Составишь мне компанию? Я иногда его боюсь.

Он лукаво подмигнул. Себастиан с улыбкой покачал головой, но согласился.

– Хорошо.

Они покинули номер и, пройдя по коридору, вызвали лифт. В кабине Крис нажал на кнопку, и лифт начал движение. Себастиан стоял очень близко, и было что-то неправильное в том, что Крис сейчас чувствовал, а именно – томительное напряжение. Конечно, все дело в фильме, который они снимают. Иначе и быть не может. Крис впервые делал что-то подобное на экране, и, разумеется, это смущало и наталкивало на необычные мысли. И сильнее всего его выбивал из колеи тоскливый взгляд Себастиана – то, как он смотрел на Криса на площадке, не сильно отличалось от того, как он делал это вне ее. 

Крис мысленно провел границу. Он не хотел этого всего. Глупо смешивать работу и личную жизнь, глупо портить дружбу заигрываниями. Крис воспитывался так, что у него не было никаких предрассудков к геям. Да и пример младшего брата был показательным. Но про себя Крис до недавнего времени был уверен, что в нем ничего подобного нет. Он, конечно, мог отличить привлекательного парня от непривлекательного, мог в пылу дружеской беседы броситься в объятия своему собеседнику, нередко его тянуло общаться с кем-то из парней как можно больше, но на этом все. То, что Крис испытывал к Себастиану, было чем-то новым и доселе неведомым. Стэн, безусловно, был очень привлекательным, с ним хотелось проводить как можно больше времени и по возможности вообще не выпускать из объятий. Но ведь всему этому виной был фильм, такое же сплошь и рядом случается на площадке! Вот только правда о том, что Крис редко западал на своих партнеров по съемкам, как-то отошла на второй план.

Вдруг лифт остановился. Лампочка неприятно замигала и погасла, а вместо нее загорелось тусклое аварийное питание.

– Что такое? – тревожно спросил Крис.

– Может, перебой в сети. Пустяки, бывает, – легкомысленно произнес Себастиан.

– У тебя же нет клаустрофобии? – уточнил Крис.

Стэн покачал головой.

– Вот и у меня нет, – сказал Крис, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

Себастиан нажал кнопку вызова диспетчера. Из динамика раздались невнятный хрип и шипение.

– Эй, – позвал Стэн, но звуки не стихли. – Эй, мы застряли в вашем чертовом лифте. Нас кто-нибудь слышит?

Вместо ответа неисправный динамик выдал еще одну порцию шипения. 

– Отлично! – буркнул Крис, не понимая, почему вдруг стало тяжело дышать. – Эй! Вытащите нас отсюда!

Он забарабанил по дверям в надежде привлечь шумом внимание. Но по ту сторону лифта стояла тишина.

– Проклятье!– он стукнул по двери еще раз.

– Не хочу тебя пугать, но это не самое безопасное поведение в лифте, – сказал Себастиан.

Крис вмиг отскочил от дверей и стал озираться по сторонам. Лифт показался неожиданно маленьким и тесным. Крис несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, что его медленно накрывает паника.

Себастиан настороженно посмотрел на него и достал из кармана телефон.

– Я позвоню Джону, – сказал он, нажимая на вызов.

К своему ужасу Крис услышал из динамика пиликанье и звонок тут же прервался. После нескольких неудачных попыток дозвониться до продюсера, Себастиан убрал телефон в карман.

– Не ловит, – вынес он свой вердикт и снова перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на Криса. – Ты в порядке?

Тот стоял и таращился в дверь, хватая ртом воздух. Себастиан подошел ближе и положил руки ему на плечи.

– Крис! Крис? – он получил в ответ кивок. – Давай мы с тобой сядем.

– Сядем, – бездумно повторил Крис.

– Да, на пол. 

Себастиан мягко надавил на его плечи, увлекая за собой на пол. А Крис даже не думал ему сопротивляться. 

– Дыши глубже. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, – приговаривал Стэн таким тоном, словно успокаивал ребенка.

Крис послушно кивал и старался выровнять свое дыхание. Вот так дела. Капитан Америка боится замкнутого пространства, сказать кому, стыда не оберешься! Он провел вспотевшей ладонью по лбу и не смог сдержать смешок.

– Пожалуй, не стоило экономить на отеле, – сказал он.

– Пожалуй, можно было остановиться в мотеле, – улыбнулся Себастиан. – Там вообще нет лифтов.

– В следующий раз так и сделаю, – согласился Крис, мысленно давая себе обещание, что никогда в жизни больше не будет снимать фильмы, заселяться в многоэтажные гостиницы и пользоваться там лифтами. 

Только сейчас Крис обнаружил, что Себастиан все еще держит руки на его плечах. Он словно через ладони передавал Крису свое спокойствие и уверенность. И это, черт побери, действовало не хуже дыхательных упражнений. Крис нервно сглотнул и посмотрел другу в глаза. Мигнула лампочка. Крис почувствовал непреодолимое желание оказаться к нему еще ближе. Он подался вперед и замер. Себастиан облизнул свои губы. Лампочка мигнула еще раз. Крис знал, каковы эти губы на вкус. И сейчас ему хотелось узнать это снова, потому что… потому что съемки закончились, и поцелуев больше не будет!

Он уже приоткрыл рот, как вдруг свет загорелся, а двери лифта разъехались. Крис тут же отпрянул назад, врезавшись затылком в стенку кабины. Себастиан одернул руки и растерянно улыбнулся бригаде слесарей и метрдотелю, стоящим за дверями лифта.

– Извините, – сказал юный метрдотель. – У нас был перебой в сети.

– Да-да, конечно, – рассеянно произнес Крис, потирая ушиб и поднимаясь на ноги.

– Ничего страшного, – согласно кивнул Стэн, вставая следом.

– Надеюсь, мы не причинили неудобств, – снова заговорил парнишка.

Крис покачал головой и вышел из злополучного лифта. Оказавшись в просторном коридоре, он снова мог дышать свободно. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал Крис метрдотелю и направился к лестнице. 

Себастиан шел в паре шагов от него. Они молчали, чувствуя неловкость. Крис испытывал разочарование. Все могло быть иначе, если бы лифт не заработал так некстати. Да, ему было очень жаль. Потому что у режиссера Криса Эванса была эта глупая, наивная привычка из детства – верить в рождественские чудеса.

***

Крис задумчиво почесал нос и еще раз прокрутил дубли. Он выбирал из трех, а в каждом были свои достоинства и недостатки. Например, румянец на его собственных щеках или лукавые искры в глазах Себастиана. Впрочем, это можно было использовать для большей эмоциональности картинки. Хотя, на собственный взгляд Криса, эмоциональность в кадре и без того зашкаливала.

Его отвлекло пиликанье мобильника. На экране высветилось «Карли», и Крис глубоко вдохнул, прежде, чем ответить на звонок.

– Крис, сколько можно работать?! – возмущалась старшая сестра. – Мама на тебя скоро обидится.

Он услышал на заднем плане голос брата.

– Дай я с ним поговорю, – видимо, он сумел отвоевать трубку. – Крис, я приеду и лично отберу у тебя компьютер, если ты не дашь себе отдохнуть.

– Скотт, неужели ты думаешь, я не в состоянии купить себе новый? – засмеялся Крис.

– Я, если честно, даже не уверен, что ты в состоянии дойти до ближайшего супермаркета, не то что до компьютерного магазина, – ехидно сказал брат.

Крис окинул взглядом пустые коробки от еды, которую приносили посыльные. Брат был прав, но ему совсем не стоило об этом знать.

– Не неси чушь, я выхожу из дома, – соврал он.

– Да? – весело отозвался Скотт. – И когда это было в последний раз?

– Сегодня утром. Шел снег. И я наступил на собачье дерьмо, – на ходу сочинил Крис.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что ты наступил куда-то не туда, Крисси. Уверен, что у тебя дома все покрыто грязью, ты ведь не впускаешь свою домработницу. А еще снег не шел уже два дня. Туше!

Крис стукнул себя по лбу. Ведь верно! Снег шел на экране монитора, в фильме.

– Я отпустил Розиту на праздники к семье, если что. А самому убираться некогда, – принялся оправдываться он.

– Ну, разумеется, деловой ты наш! 

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – устало простонал Крис. – Я монтирую.

– Ты слышал, что для этого есть специальные люди? – все тем же ехидным тоном поинтересовался Скотт.

– Я должен уметь это делать сам, – отрезал Крис. – Ладно, пока, мне надо работать.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть! – парировал брат.

Крис зевнул, пора было заканчивать эту бессмысленную беседу – у него еще даже половина картины не смонтирована.

– Я отдыхаю. Извинись за меня перед мамой.

– Ну нет, ты на меня это не повесишь! – запротестовал Скотт.

Крис усмехнулся.

– Еще как! Все, я отключаюсь.

Крис с удовольствием нажал сброс вызова и, подумав, выключил мобильник совсем. Как следует размяв затекшую шею, он с новыми силами окунулся в монтаж. Теперь можно быть уверенным, что его не отвлекут от работы постоянным названиванием. 

Он снова взглянул на экран своего ноутбука. Подумав, он выбрал дубль с озорным взглядом – он очень шел Мэйсону. Глядя на Себастиана, он вспомнил, когда видел его в прошлый раз. 

Это был конец съемок. Прощание вышло скомканным. Стэну надо было улетать к Лос-Анжелес для участия в следующем проекте, а Крису – в Бостон, где его ждали многочисленные отчеты и дальнейшая работа над фильмом.

– Ну, еще увидимся, – сказал Крис как можно бодрее. – На конвенции какой-нибудь или фестивале.

Совсем не хотелось прощаться так – посреди холла гостиницы, где было полно людей. Но время, ограниченное графиком Себастиана, нещадно поджимало.

– Да, а через два года на съемках, – прозвучало в ответ.

– Точно.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Крис поймал себя на мысли, что их улыбки выглядят слишком нелепо и фальшиво. Ему совсем не хотелось улыбаться. Крис протянул Себастиану руку. В былое время он бы привычно обнял старого друга, но Себастиан уже не был просто другом или коллегой. И объятия с ним уже стали казаться чем-то другим, более интимным. И оттого двусмысленным, неловким и еще более желанным.

На миг Крис почувствовал сожаление, что не стал нырять в этот омут новых ощущений. Вот сейчас Себастиан уйдет, а когда они встретятся вновь на общей площадке, этого уже не будет. За столько-то лет все пройдет! Не нужно было строить границ. Надо было рискнуть, попробовать, ведь так хотелось… И Крис точно знал, что ему бы понравилось. Ведь Генри нравились ласки Мэйсона. Кажется, Крису впервые захотелось остаться в шкуре персонажа, которого он играл.

– Ну, пока, – сказал Себастиан и вышел за прозрачную дверь отеля. 

Крис наблюдал сквозь стекло, как тот садится в такси и уезжает в аэропорт, и почувствовал тоску. Такое часто случалось по окончании съемок. Но еще никогда не было так больно и одиноко. Возможно, он просто привык к Себастиану. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что скоро это ощущение пустоты пройдет.

Крис прикинул, что они действительно увидятся только на премьере «Зимнего солдата» и на какой-нибудь встрече с фанатами, что вряд ли. Ведь их разводили по разным командам. Можно еще вырваться на его спектакль на Бродвее. Почему бы и нет? Себастиан сказал, что там он половину сценического времени ходит без рубашки и не целуется с парнями. Звучало многообещающе. 

Тогда Крис смог собраться силами, только пообещав себе непременно вернуться в Нью-Йорк и сходить на спектакль. Правда, уже после рождественских праздников. А сами праздники он как-нибудь переживет. Есть же работа, в конце концов!

***

С телефонного разговора с Карли и Скоттом прошло пару дней. Крис самозабвенно монтировал свой фильм, периодически пускаясь в воспоминания о съемках. В очередной раз задумавшись о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы Себастиан оказался сейчас рядом, он нажал проигрыш смонтированного куска. Но посмотреть его не успел, потому что раздался звонок в дверь. 

Крис никого не ждал и решил, что это Скотт заявился его проведать. Стряхнув с вновь обросшего подбородка крошки от пиццы, он поднялся и пошел открывать. На пороге его ждал сюрприз. 

– Привет, – Себастиан несмело улыбнулся.

– Себ? – удивился Крис. – Ты здесь откуда?

Кажется, настало время вновь поверить в Санта-Клауса, потому что это подозрительно напоминало рождественское чудо.

– Проездом, – ответил Себастиан.

Пару мгновений он смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Крис спохватился, что держит гостя в дверях.

– Проходи!

Себастиан зашел внутрь и осмотрелся так же, как в первый раз. Словно что-то могло измениться. 

– Так что ты?..

– А чем ты?..

Одновременно сказали они, и Крис предоставил Стэну право говорить первому.

– Чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он, разматывая с шеи шарф. – Скотт сказал, что ты засел дома на все праздники и работаешь.

– Ты говорил со Скоттом? – удивился Крис.

– Да, до тебя было невозможно дозвониться. 

Крис ударил себя по лбу.

– Ах да, я же выключил телефон!

Себастиан облегченно улыбнулся.

– О, а я подумал, у тебя с ним опять проблемы. 

Он стянул с плеча рюкзак, вытащил из него небольшую белую коробку и протянул Крису.

– Извини, не успел завернуть.

– Что это? – спросил Крис, недоуменно уставившись на коробку, на крышке которой был изображен телефон.

– Подарок, – ответил друг. – Рождество, Новый год, режиссерский дебют – сам выбирай.

– О... – Крис не мог отвести взгляда от подарка и совершенно не знал, что сказать. 

Это было неожиданно и даже как-то мило. Простая человеческая забота. С ним такого не случалось уже много лет. В последний раз это было в самом начале его творческого пути, когда Линда Уилсон, актриса из массовки, с которой он закрутил роман, подарила ему теплые носки, потому что он простудился. Выздоровев, Крис отвел ее в дорогой ресторан, а потом выложился по полной в постели.

– Спасибо, – наконец ответил он. – А у меня для тебя ничего нет.

– Пустяки, – махнул рукой Себастиан, – ты же не знал, что я приеду. Просто будь на связи.

– Договорились, – улыбнулся Крис. – Давай сюда.

Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать шарф. Себастиан мигом скинул пальто и тоже отдал его Крису.

– Я смотрю, она вернулась, да? – Стэн кивнул на его бороду.

– Да. Нет, – растерялся Крис. – Я еще не решил. Пусть растет.

Он вернулся в прихожую и повесил пальто с шарфом там. Подумав, он положил подарок на полку у зеркала.

– Где ты остановился? – спросил он, вернувшись в гостиную.

Себастиан стоял, задрав голову, рассматривая фотографии на стенах. Он резко развернулся и повел плечом.

– В «Плаза», там в номере есть камин. Знаешь, не могу на рождественские праздники без камина.

– Понимаю.

– Скотт сказал, ты монтируешь фильм. Это правда? – поинтересовался Стэн.

– Да, решил попробовать себя и в этом.

Себастиан усмехнулся.

– Продолжаешь открывать в себе новые таланты?

Крис скромно потупил взгляд и тут же рассмеялся. Он посмотрел на Себастиана. Тот все это время не сводил с него заинтересованного взгляда и по привычке закусил губу. Крис нервно сглотнул и поспешил замять паузу.

– Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Кофе, чай, у меня еще есть пара бутылок «Гиннеса» и какой-то виски, который, вероятно, притащил Скотт.

– Кофе я уже видеть не могу, – честно признался Себастиан. – К тому же, у меня от него бессонница. Лучше чай.

Пока Крис возился с чайником и чашкой, Себастиан бродил по гостиной и снова рассматривал стены. Когда Крис купил квартиру, он нанял дизайнера, чтобы все было красиво. Но с тех пор весь дизайн пошел прахом из-за развешанных фотографий в разномастных рамочках. Крис любил свою семью и друзей и с удовольствием украшал стены их снимками. Себастиан остановился перед фотографией с детского домашнего спектакля, в котором играли оба брата-Эванса. Знал бы он, что именно из-за той постановки они долго ругались. 

– Здорово, наверно, расти в большой семье? – задумчиво произнес Себастиан.

– Да, в целом, – ответил Крис, вкладывая в его ладони горячую кружку.

На секунду они соприкоснулись пальцами, и это обожгло почти так же, как и керамический бок кружки. Крис жестом пригласил гостя сесть на диван.

– Может, покажешь мне свой шедевр? – спросил Себастьян, усаживаясь и осторожно делая глоток.

Крис замялся.

– Я еще не закончил. И там могут быть ляпы. И…

– Да брось, – перебил его Себастиан и улыбнулся. – Мне интересно. Никогда еще не присутствовал при монтаже.

– Хочешь приложить к нему руку? – заговорщицки спросил Крис.

Себастиан пожал плечами.

– Почему бы и нет.

Раздумывая пару секунд на тему, стоит ли вмешивать актера в технический процесс, Крис нагнулся к журнальному столику и взял ноутбук. 

– Я остановился на сцене с роялем.

Он расположился рядом с другом и нажал курсором на нужную кнопку, и в небольшом окошке началось воспроизведение сцены. Стэн смотрел с любопытством и цокнул языком.

– Ужас! Ты слышал? Мимо ноты.

– Серьезно? – удивился Крис, ничего такого не заметив. – Тебе виднее. Я не такой крутой пианист, как ты.

– Пожил бы ты с моей мамой, тоже привык бы распознавать ошибки, – мрачно отозвался Себастиан и снова нахмурился. – Ох, это ужасно звучит!

– Не страшно, – махнул рукой Крис, – звук заново запишем. Хоть завтра.

– А Скотт был прав, – вдруг сказал Себастиан, отставляя чашку на столик.

– В чем? – удивился Крис.

– Ты – трудоголик. 

– И когда же он тебе это сказал? – недовольно поинтересовался Крис.

– Да он постоянно это говорит, – хмыкнул Себастиан. – Но вообще недавно он жаловался, что ты все праздники работаешь.

Крис задумался о том, как часто эти двое общались и, самое главное, зачем. И как лично ему это воспринимать.

– Я не пойду завтра на студию, учти, – сказал Себастиан, перебив его размышления.

Крис миролюбиво вскинул ладони.

– Как скажешь. Но вообще неплохо было бы записать, пока ты в городе.

– Это может сыграть любой, даже ты, – сказал Стэн, запустив пальцы в свои волосы и забавно взлохматив их.

– Но я хочу, чтобы играл ты! – выпалил Крис.

Себастиан одарил его долгим странным взглядом.

– Договорились, – наконец, сказал он. – Я все равно здесь задержусь на неделю.

Крис почувствовал, что его лицо растянула широкая улыбка. Это «на неделю» вселило надежду на то, что они еще не раз увидятся.

– Покажи еще что-нибудь, – оживился Стэн.

Крис не смог отказать. Он отмотал к самому началу, желая поделиться своими трудами. В конце концов, с кем это делать, как не с Себастианом? Крис нажал кнопку воспроизведения, и перед их глазами предстала сказочная зимняя панорама Манхеттена. Окунуться в собственную историю было приятно. Даже несмотря на то, что он был сыт ею по горло. И больший интерес подогревал жадный взгляд его друга, устремленный в экран. Это льстило.

Спустя четверть часа Крис почувствовал, что Себастиан положил голову ему на плечо. Ему не было тяжело или некомфортно. Наоборот, невероятно уютно и спокойно. Только ладони вспотели и в горле пересохло. Словно так и должно быть. Он аккуратно переместил руку ему на плечо. Быстро мелькнула мысль, что это до ужаса напоминает первые свидания, когда ухажер незаметно кладет руку на плечо свой возлюбленной. У Криса такое было пару раз. Тогда он чувствовал себя полным придурком, а сейчас – почему-то нет. Было легкое ощущение, что он упустил момент, когда все перешло именно в это. Впрочем, грех жаловаться. Он устроился удобнее, и Себастиан рядом сделал то же самое.

– Это странно, – сипло сказал Крис и неловко рассмеялся.

Себастиан задрал голову и посмотрел на него своим проклятым нечитаемым взглядом. 

– Немного, – согласился он.

Крис застыл не в силах оторвать от него глаз. Во рту пересохло, и внезапно ему стало дышать так же тяжело, как тогда, в застрявшем лифте.

Себастиан нервно сглотнул. Его взгляд потеплел, и Крис не смог противиться нежности, исходящей от него. Он нагнулся и коснулся мягких губ. Он столько раз делал так на съемках, но это все равно был их первый поцелуй. Их, а не Генри и Мэйсона. И он даже был другим на вкус – чая, а не кофе, как бы смешно это ни звучало.

Крис целовал сначала легко и быстро, словно проверяя, не произойдет ли чего-то страшного. Но ничего не случилось, а потому он задержался подольше. И стоило ему на секунду оторваться от губ Себастиана, как тот прижался сильнее, жадно проникая языком в его рот. Крис даже растерялся и просто позволил себя целовать. А когда ладони Себастиана проникли под его футболку и прошлись вдоль боков, Крис понял, что все границы, что он старательно выстраивал на протяжении съемок, рухнули. Тогда он нагнулся к своему уже-не-другу, перенимая инициативу. Да к черту все! Крис давно хотел этого, он давно хотел Себастиана!

Это действительно было странно. Странно, что они тянули так долго. Не решались и держали в себе все эти чувства, что сейчас рвались наружу. Странно, что когда-то Крис вот так не опрокинул Себастиана на спину, задирая на нем свитер, оголяя белую кожу и целуя живот. Странно, что за все время их знакомства Себастиан еще ни разу не выгибался от его ласк. Странно, что он не прикусывал Крису мочку уха и не проходил языком вдоль шеи. Странно, что Крис не ощущал его прерывистого дыхания. Странно, что Себастиан не царапал ногтями его спину. Странно, что Крис не слышал в ушах шум. Странно, что у Себастиана не мутнел от удовольствия взгляд. Странно, что их обоих не накрывало волной наслаждения...

Но то, что происходило сейчас на диване режиссера Криса Эванса, уже не казалось странным, скорее невероятно правильным. 

А за окном впервые за несколько дней падали мягкие хлопья снега, покрывая город тонким белым одеялом.


End file.
